Save me one more time, Hero
by thenotefromwhichachordisbuilt
Summary: He had already done so much for Hyrule. Asking him to help again would be selfish. Yet, I couldn't do this alone. Come, save me one more time, Hero.
1. Setting the Standard

A hero only comes once in a lifetime, setting aside all other tasks except the one that aids his country for the greater good. Risking life and limb to challenge and conquer any obstacle preventing his land from safety and prosperity. No one man can measure up to the stature of said hero.

This is why I, Princess Zelda, have yet to select a proper suitor since Hyrule had been safely restored to the world of light. It's all thanks to Link, the Hero of Light. I was moved deeply by his acts of self-less courage to save Hyrule. I too helped, but I'm afraid my deeds fall short of all Link had done. Going on many dueling quests, exploring temple after temple, battling and defeating formidable foes while I merely stayed prisoner in my tower, my only escape was my soul living with Midna for a short period of time before returning to my own body.

As stated before, I have yet to choose a suitor worthy of the title King of Hyrule. Seeing as I compare their bravery and loyalty to that of the Hero, all fall miserably short. My Council has decided to wait no longer and coronate me to Queen regardless of marital status. Yes, it is possible that a Queen may rule without a husband, but she has restrictions. She must advise with her Council strenuously before making any final decrees. An inconvenience, yes, but at least I may have my proper title and time to choose a husband I deem worthy.

My coronation is in about three days, giving me lots of work to do around my make-shift home. Seeing as the castle was destroyed in Ganon's rage, I must live in a humble apartment stationed above the goat pens in Castletown. Not much room for anything I'm use to, but it's cozy and stationed right by the construction site of the new castle being rebuilt where I can oversee much of its activity.

My coronation is being held on the steps that lead to the castle grounds, right in front of the first gate. My throne chair had been replaced and the outdoors will simply have to do, since the center Castletown is the only place big enough to hold the ceremony as of now. All of Hyrule is invited to observe this event, including those from the Ordon province. I must admit, I'm looking forward to their presence most of all.

"My Lady, we have your dress is nearly finished. May we do some minor adjustments before the final fitting?" I looked up from some blueprints and sighed. This meant having to leave the site to take a good half hour to put on that ridiculous dress. Another for all the poking and shifting and pinning to tailor it perfectly. Another for taking it off as well and returning to the site, if there was still daylight left. I thought for a moment. It seemed everything was running smoothly without me. It would stay that way until tomorrow morning.

"One moment. Let me finish with these adjustments, then I'll be over for those of my dress."

"Yes, my lady." She curtsied and rushed to get out of the way of the working men and the rising dust. I turned back to the blueprint I was consulting with the head contractor, Lloyd.

"I see what you mean, your majesty. The entrance room should have stairs leading to the second floor."

"Yes. It was always inconvenient to walk halfway through the palace to simply find stairs." I wonder how frustrated Link had been, navigating through the castle just to get to the throne room.

"I'll see to the project personally when we begin building the inside. Should they be marble, same as the floor?" I scrunched my nose and Lloyd laughed. "Too much? I agree, your Majesty. How about textured slate? A nice smoky gray?" I tried picturing it in my head.

"If the marble floors are white with burgundy designs, make it a sleek black." He etched my ideas on the side of the paper.

"Consider it done, my Lady. You may proceed to your fitting, if you wish. I hope everything is to your liking here." I glanced around. Only four months since the launch of the rebuilding, and the outside was almost completely done. Another 2-3 weeks, and the inside could be started. I smiled and nodded my head.

"You're doing splendid Lloyd. I'm grateful for you and your men." He turned to me, smiling as well.

"You honor us by having our company remodel such a historic and important building. No other jobs compare to this one." I looked at the stone walls and blue roofs of my soon-to-be-home. My heart hurt with a slight pang of homesickness. Even though my home was near, it wasn't complete. Most of the stone and marble had been salvageable, for which we thank the Gods. It helped save time and money.

"Yes, well I had hoped you'd be progressing quickly, and you are beating every deadline. Should I ever need to rebuild my home once again, I have high standards for your company." Lloyd bowed grandly, a smile playing on his lips. I smiled as well.

"We accept, your Majesty." I fully turned to him, motioning for him to rise.

"I must depart, my maids await." He bowed again and I turned, walking out of both gates to the bustle of Castletown. Wearing an informal cloth dress, I looked like a subordinate rather than a monarch. I smiled. It felt good to humble oneself every so often. I rarely have the opportunity to wear such commonplace clothing, but wearing a fancy gown to a construction site would simply not do. I was escorted by the guards at the gate to the door of my temporary home. Motioning for them to remain outside, I stepped into the main room of the apartment. Several maids stood up and curtsied, addressing me with 'My Lady.' One maid stepped forward, bowing at the waist.

"We're sorry my lady, but we don't wish to spoil the dress. We request that you bath before the fitting. We have water warmed up for you already."

"That's just fine Estelle. Thank you."

"Would you like assistance?" Another maid, Athena, spoke up. I smiled.

"No thank you, I like privacy when I bathe."

"Of course, my Lady." She bowed as well. I motioned them up, and walked to the bathroom. I looked at the wooden tub and decided the steam rolling the water was inviting. I was a little filthy, but no regrettably so.

After scrubbing and washing myself clean, I dried off with a towel and brushed my hair until it was smooth. Stepping into the slip that would go with my gown, I turned to exit. The maids flurried in excitement to put the bundle of fabric on me.

The dress was beautiful. The bodice was a shade of deep purple, hugging my form in a modest way. The neckline was trimmed in gold and cut squarely. The sleeves were also purple, ending shortly below my shoulder. My arms were adorned with long white gloves, trimmed with gold and a Triforce insignia. There was a gold band that circled my waist, forming a slight 'v' shape in the front. Hanging from strings attached to my belt, was a length of the same purple material, with gold trimming and a gold Triforce in the center of it; my traditional piece of clothing. This hung down to the fronts of my knees. The skirt of the gown flowed outwards from my body, made of an ivory satin, with gold beading and intricate designs playing at the bottom. Lastly, tiny purple slippers with gold beading and two small Triforces for my feet.

I glanced at the mirror, admiring its beauty as the maids made sure every stitch was intact and pinning any excess material to be sewn or altered to perfection. Finally, they were finished. Just before the maids starting removing the material, there was a knock on the door to my apartment.

"You may enter." A guard stepped into the room, bowing deeply to me. "Rise, and tell me your purpose."

"Your Grace, a visitor has requested your presence." I raised an eyebrow. Rarely did the guards bring my attention to visitors. It was hardly allowed at this time.

"Oh? What is this visitor's name?"

"His name is Link, from Ordon, your Grace."

"You mean the hero who saved Hyrule?"

"Yes, your Grace."

"For future reference, he is not merely a 'visitor.' Anything more good sir?"

"No, your Grace."

"Thank you. You are dismissed." He bowed once again before exiting. The maids then began to remove the beautiful gown, taking a little bit longer than I had wanted. As soon as I was free I rushed to my room, picking out a simple, yet pretty, blue dress. After slipping on the proper undergarments, I had Estelle assist in buttoning the dress.

"Off to see Mister Link my Lady?" She grinned a cheeky grin. I smiled lightly.

"Yes. Why the smirk, Estelle?" She bit her lower lip trying to hide it, while busying herself with the buttons.

"No, you just seem to be in a hurry. Is there anything wrong, my Lady?" I laughed.

"Oh, Estelle. Stop being coy." She laughed as well. I always liked Estelle. She wasn't afraid to joke with royalty.

"Whatever do you mean, your Majesty?" She put her hands behind her back after finishing the last button. I grinned at her and she winked.

"You're all free to return to your homes once you safely store the gown properly. I bid you a good night, ladies." I was answered with a chorus of 'Thank you, my Lady' and 'Good night, my Lady.' I smiled as they all curtsied and left my apartment. Descending down the stairs, I spotted Link by the fountain. Wearing his trademark green tunic and hat, he was easy to distinguish from the crowd.

"Hero." I called to him, causing him to turn from the man he was talking to. Catching my eye, he smiled and walked over. I felt something warm within me.

"Princess." He bowed, and I suddenly felt awkward.

"There's no need to bow to me Hero." He rose up and smiled again.

"There's no need to call me 'Hero', either. I prefer Link." I nodded, smiling slightly.

"Very well. I'll address you as Link, if you address me as Zelda."

"Agreed."

"Good. Well, Link. You're here early for the coronation. What brings you here?" I dismissed the guards who had followed me. There was no need with Link around.

"I came to see some friends of mine here; including yourself, if I may as bold to declare us such." He held out his arm, which I willingly placed my hand on. "Would you like to visit Telma's with me?

"I believed us to be such as well, and yes. It's been a while since I've her myself." I looked up at him, and his lips held a small smile.

Not only have all my suitors failed to reach the heights of Link's courage and strength, none of them even compare to how utterly handsome he was.


	2. Bottoms Up

**Chapter 2 is up! Tell your friends. ;) All reviews and favorites are appreciated! **

The bar roared in laughter as Rusl delivered the anticipated punch line of the joke. I was careful not to spit out my drink. He was joking about the time he and Link ventured into the woods when Link was a little boy and how he was so scared the first time he saw a bat. Granted the joke was not too funny, but with the gracious amounts of alcohol flowing around, anything and everything was funny.

"Princess! Your drink is nearly full, what's the matter?" I blushed as the attention focused onto me. I glanced at all the faces. Telma had closed the bar to the public, so it was only a small group. On my right was Auru followed by Rusl, Ashei, Shad, Telma who was sitting direct opposite of me, then Renado, Mayor Bo, Ilia, and finally Link who sat by my left side. They had all come early for the coronation for the same reason as Link, I assume; for a good time with old friends. I smiled at them.

"As much as I enjoy a good drink," I tilted my cup towards Telma who acknowledged my compliment with a smile. "I'm use to wine, not hard liquor." I heard Auru chuckle.

"Let loose, Princess! For soon you'll be Queen and have a lot less freedom." He lifted his glass and I clicked mine against his, silently agreeing with him.

"Agreed!" Rusl clinked my glass as well. "Bottoms up!" He downed his drink then looked at me in anticipation. The others joined. My lips tilted up on one side.

"Bottoms up." I announced, then lifted my drink to my lips and threw it back. It caused a round of cheering, clapping, and laughter. I grinned cheekily as everyone else downed their drinks as well. I felt warm seep into my stomach and spread throughout my body.

"Alright, alright ya'll." Telma rose from her seat next to Renado. "This round is the last one."She was responded by complaints. She rolled her eyes as she brought over a bottle full of gold liquid.

"Here Telma," Mayor Bo proclaimed as he placed a leather sack on the table. "This should pay for expense on behalf of the Ordonians here." Telma raised an eyebrow.

"Father! Where'd you get that?!" Ilia exclaimed, gripping her glass. He turned to his daughter and pinched her cheek.

"Bo! Don't go showing us up. Here!" Shad threw down several blue rupees in the pile. I glanced at Link, who was digging through his leather wallet.

"Whoa now, I've been supplying drinks for you for how long, and all this time you've been holding out on me?" Telma exclaimed in mock incredulity.

"Well, Telma. We're paying you back for all those times now," Ashei said as she added two yellow rupees. I added two red rupees alongside Link's purple. He winked at me, making me feel as I had just taken another warm drink. After the last rupee was tossed into the pile, there was a long silence. Telma, trying to hold back her delight at the glittering pile, finally broke the silence.

"Okay, okay." She went back and came back with two long necked bottles with clear liquid.

"Telma!" Rusl grabbed one bottle from her. "And you say we've been holding out on you?!" Laughter exploded again as the glasses were filled and clinked together.

"You sure you can handle this?" Link asked in a low voice as he poured a splash of the mystery clear liquor into my glass.

"Is it strong?" Link laughed softly, displaying some white teeth as he poured a bit into his glass as well. Why did he only put a little in? There was plenty to go around.

"You tell me." I glanced warily at my cup. "You just have to drink it really fast." He brought his glass near mine. I tapped his with my own, and we both brought our glasses to our mouths. I tilted my head back and let the drink fall down my throat. Suddenly it burned and caused me discomfort. I scrunched my face, losing any concern to keep my face diplomatic.

"Yuck!" Link, Auru, and Rusl laughed heartily at my face.

"I agree completely, Princess." I glanced at Ilia who had slid her glass away from her. I smiled.

"Zelda. I prefer if you all call to me as Zelda."

"Zelddaaaaa!" I heard Shad and Auru shout at the same time. I laughed and placed a hand on the flushed skin on my chest. All the alcohol was helping people get past the formalities when dealing with royalty, and I was loving it!

We drank until the three bottles were empty. More jokes, more laughter, more merriment. Finally, the hour drew late and I was afraid of the duties I had to attend to in the morning. I stood up, a little wobbly. Link caught my arm to steady me. I smiled and looked at everyone at the table.

"I want to thank you all for inviting me into your group so willingly. I know it must've been awkward to have royalty, but I appreciate you treating me as one of you."

"Honey, you are one of us." Telma got up as well and headed towards me. She embraced me in a hug. I returned the gesture warmly.

"You're more than welcome to join us anytime," Renado extended his hand and I grabbed it lightly.

"Visit us again Zelda. You're company is a pleasant one," Rusl said standing up as well. He shook my hand too. I was surprised how solid he was on his feet, for how much he drank. Auru rose, said something of the same nature and shook my hand as well. Ashei came and hugged me, proclaiming how beautiful I was up close, making me blush. Shad laughed, agreed with her and kissed my hand making me blush a bit more.

"Thank you." I normally would've said something a bit more, but the alcohol in my system prevented me from thinking such.

"Now, Zelda. Don't forget little Ordon when you become Queen. And don't feel too shy as to come and visit us," Mayor Bo told me as he shook my hand. I smiled and hugged him.

"I could never forget such a lovely Ordinance. And I'd love to visit."

"You could always stay at my house if need be," Link added in. This earned a few 'whoops' from the men and a shocked-looking Ilia. "Not like that, you drunks!" I saw Link's face color a bit and giggled.

"Thank you for the offer, Link. Thank you, everyone for such a wonderful time! I'm afraid that I do have duties to attend to in the morning, so I must go sleep for whatever period of time that I can." I said more goodbyes and graciously accepted more invitations to indulge in their company again. Link offered his arm to me.

"Let me walk you back. Can't have you walking alone and have someone notice how drunk you are." I slipped my hand into his elbow and exited the bar with him.

"Where are you staying, Link?" I asked as we walked up the stairs leading to southern Castletown. I swayed a bit as I walked, trying to adjust to the funny affects of the alcohol.

"Telma knows an innkeeper nearby. Bo, Ilia, Rusl and I are stashed there. Telma has some room above her bar for the others." I nodded.

"I'm so sorry that I cannot offer you rooms to stay in, seeing as the palace is still being rebuilt."

"Not your fault. And the palace is coming along just fine. Why, by the next time I visit I believe it should be ready."

"I hope so, but it'll still be a while."

"I could always help, Zelda." I shook my head, losing my balance slightly. Leaning against Link, I straightened.

"No, I won't allow it." He frowned, but said nothing else about the matter. When we reached the fountain in the center of Castletown, I slowed our pace so that were still out of site of the guards.

"Thank you for bringing me, Link. I hadn't that much fun since, well, a while even before Ganondorf came along."

"Well, I'm glad you came then. They're a great crowd for having fun. They really like you, too."

"I like them! Such friendly people." He nodded in agreement. We reached the stairs leading to my apartment.

"Goodnight, Princess," he said returning to formalities. I'm assuming because the guards were within earshot.

"Goodnight, Hero. I look forward to seeing you at my coronation." He bowed at the waist. I curtsied in return. I then turned away, walked up the steps and into my room. Wearily, I climbed into my bed fully clothed, more concerned about sleep than anything else at the moment.

After kicking off my shoes, I sighed happily and snuggled into my sheets. As I waited for the room to stop spinning and to stop feeling so silly, I gradually fell into a deep sleep.


	3. Beloved Queen

The morning of my coronation was a hectic one. From the moment I woke up I was out of bed, dressed and out the door. I headed straight to the palace construction grounds. I hadn't been there since the day of my dress fitting. I was too busy with paperwork, council meetings and greeting the guests arriving from all around Hyrule for my coronation to oversee the construction. I had time this morning so I hurried through both gates and headed straight for Lloyd.

"Good morning, your Majesty." He bowed slightly at the waist. "Did you anticipate that I have good news for you?" I turned from gazing at the nearly finished castle.

"I did not. Good news?" Lloyd smiled and held out his arm to escort me. I took it gingerly and followed. He led me from the table of blueprints, past the courtyard where the new monument would soon be replaced, and towards the finished front end of the palace. We walked up the steps to the front doors.

"Turn around, my Lady." I released his arm and did so. I gasped out of shock. I had just turned to face the yard I was just in, but I saw something completely different now. The walls that had been damaged by the collapsing castle were completely fixed and shining. The grass had grown back completely covering the entire castle grounds, except for the glorious stone pathways leading to the side gates and to where we stood. I didn't even notice that all the excess stone and other materials had been moved out of the yard. Minus the missing statue, it looked just as had before. The front yard and castle was complete! I turned to Lloyd, failing at hiding my wonder.

"Lloyd, this is beautiful! Breathtaking. I can't believe that you've done this in only a couple days!" I clasped my hands to my heart, looking around. If the men kept working at this rate, I'd be sleeping in the palace again in no time.

"I'm glad you like it. But there's more." I turned to him again, incredulity in my eyes. More?! "If you wanted, you could have your coronation here on these grounds if you'd like. We'd halt construction for the day in order for the dust to clear and so you wouldn't have noise interrupting the ceremony, but that's up to you."

"Yes! Oh, I would love that, of course!" I beamed again, feeling close to tears. Lloyd grinned.

"It'll be done. Will you want us to help with any decorations?" I shook my head.

"You and your men deserve a day off. Enjoy it!" I clasped my hands even tighter together. Lloyd smiled.

"It's appreciated your majesty. I'll get my men out of the way so you can do your preparations." I held out both my hands for his. He looked unsure at first due to the informality, but then put his on mine. I squeezed them tightly, trying to show my gratitude. He smiled softly.

"Thank you." I shook his hands before releasing them. I scooped up the ends of my dress and walked hurriedly – almost running – back to my apartment. I rushed so quickly past my guards that I startled them and they went on edge. They relaxed when they saw nothing pursuing me. I ran up the stairs and through my door.

"Estelle!" I startled the poor girl as she and another maid, Marian, were arranging flowers for decor. "I have good news!" Estelle smiled, a little warily at my excitement. I seldom got like this.

"What's got the soon-to-be-Queen so excited? Her coronation?"

"No, but it's related. We're changing the location of the ceremony." Estelle looked surprised.

"Where to, my Lady?"

"The castle ground, on the front steps leading to the palace. Estelle, it's beautiful! You won't believe how much work Lloyd and his men got done." At this, Estelle smiled.

"That's wonderful!"

"Your Majesty that's perfect," Marian chipped in.

"Yes. So we better get to work right now! We have a lot of adjustments to make."

"Yes my Lady! I'll go get the others right now," Marian said before rushing off.

"Alright Estelle, shall we take these things to the yard?" I grabbed several folded banners. She smiled and grabbed two flower pots. I led the way to my new beautiful grounds.

Five hours later, and my coronation was about to begin. Everyone has gathered around the fountain in the center of Castletown. Waiting by the steps in my glorious gown, I heard the murmurs. They were confused as to why there was no throne chair or decorations. I breathed as I walked down the steps. The murmurs turned to silence, then applause. I smiled graciously at them, waving grandly. My eyes roamed the crowd. My smile widened as I met Link's eyes. He was wearing a blue tunic with his usual gear. Although he looked good in his usual green tunic, the blue made his eyes look astounding. He winked at me, making me blush. I turned my gaze back to the crowd.

"Good people of Hyrule, I was to thank you all for your presence here. Your love and support is graciously welcomed and returned." More applause. I waited until it died down. "You might be wondering why there is no throne behind me, and where the staff and clergy members are." My excited smiled returned. "I am pleased to announce to you that my coronation will be held in the restored glory of the castle grounds, right in front of the palace." The crowd roared, hugged and applauded. I felt my face simply glow.

They were all as excited as I was. Instead of trying to calm them down, I motioned them to follow me. I picked up the skirt of my dress and turned. Guards opened the gates and the crowd quickly filed in behind me. Children ran ahead of me and I laughed. I walked up the steps to where my throne chair was placed. I turned and watched as everyone admired the place. It warmed my heart seeing my people so ecstatic.

A tap on my shoulder caused me to look away, and towards the priest.

"We should start soon, your Majesty." I nodded my head. I stepped forward in front of my throne, silently announcing the beginning of the ceremony. A few people noticed and shushed those near them. Eventually they all quieted down.

The priest came forth, telling stories of Ancient Hyrule and their rulers. He went on about the qualities needed in a leader: the grace, dignity, intelligence, and strength. When concluding his speech he looked to me. I stepped forward, smiling graciously. I then gathered my skirts in a fashion where I could kneel elegantly, holding my chin up high. He then brought forth the royal saber and orb.

"Do you Zelda Hylia Nohansen, Beloved Princess of Hyrule, solemnly swear to guard and protect the people of Hyrule, with all your strength."

"I do solemnly swear." The priest then held the hilt of the blade near my right hand, facing downwards. I grabbed it, gripping it tightly. Last time this same blade was used, I was Ganondorf's puppet trying to eliminate Link. I had mixed feelings of the blade. The priest then walked behind me, to my left side.

"Do you Zelda Hylia Nohansen, Beloved Princess of Hyrule, solemnly swear to rule over the people of Hyrule with Wisdom, Courage, and Power as entrusted to by the Holy Triforce?

"I do solemnly swear." He then placed the orb, a brilliant silver sphere decorated with the golden Triforce, in my left hand.

"Take to your throne, Princess." I stood up effortlessly and backed up quietly until I felt my heel hit the throne. I then slowly sank down until I was seated, my back perfectly straight. After chanting a saying in Ancient Hylian, he placed the heavy crown upon my head.

"Now rise, no longer a Princess, but as Zelda Hylia Nohansen, Beloved Queen of Hyrule." I stood from my throne, and the noise that arose was deafening. I felt my eyes prick in tears. I've waited for this moment for a long time, and having the people I love so much support me so vividly was moving.

I scanned the celebrating crowd. Uncannily, I meet Link's gaze again. He was clapping and beaming widely. I winked at him, just had he had earlier. He threw his head back to laugh and I grinned.

This day had been so filled with joy and hope. Even my Council seemed delighted, which was saying something. I was one step closer to fully ruling over my people. The only thing really left to worry about was to find a suitor I deemed worthy enough to marry. I'd rather face a hundred Twili Monsters.

But I didn't dwell on that for very long. It was a time for celebration!


	4. Goat Herding

**Next chapter! Tell yo friends. Review as well! **

I was at yet another Council meeting where they had decided once again that I needed to be scolded at for not choosing a suitor. It had been about a month since my coronation to Queen and in that span I've turned down about 5 suitors. They were all pompous fools, acting as if they already won my heart and claimed the title as King of Hyrule. I was more than happy to correct them. Not only did they have the audacity to assume such, but they had no reverence for my country at all! They cared nothing of its history and the only future they seeked was one with them ruling. To top it all off, they couldn't even beat me in combat of the sword! Such weaklings would flee at the sight of adversity. I swore to never let that happen to my country again.

"Your Grace, we wish you to have full rule of Hyrule, we do, but you need to choose a suitor soon before they all exhaust." I looked at Bernard.

"I'll choose when I find one that's worthy of kingship. It's not my fault that all have failed to reach that honor."

"Pardon me your Majesty, but waiting for one to fall in love is not a factor of kingship." I let my mouth gape open at the speaker, Stefan. He had always been cynical towards me and even though he chose his words carefully, I could tell that he didn't approve of me as ruler. The room, which had been previously filled with side conversations, was silenced. They all glanced at the tension between me and Stefan. I closed my mouth and raised my chin with defiance.

"I've been destined to surrender everything for the sake of my country since the day I was born. Once I find a man Hyrule will love – even if that means I never will – I'll marry him. Anyone questioning my judgment is questioning me." I stared Stefan down, waiting for him to retort. His eyes darkened, but he knew better than to accept the challenge. "If there are more important issues to discuss besides my awaited betrothal, speak now." I met every single member's eyes, waiting for a response. When none came, I dismissed the meeting and exited rather rapidly.

I couldn't take this much longer. At first being Queen had been all that I wanted. I had more power over my country regarding the social issues within and throughout Hyrule. However, I later found that I was still denied major access to issues pertaining to the military and economy. I had been disgusted by my Council's excuse of 'a man would be better suit to deal with these.' Had I not proved myself yet? I needed a break from this aggravation.

Heading from the meeting held in the Goron's market to my apartment, I ordered a guard to have my horse saddled. Entering my bedroom, I was glad to find it empty. I harshly stripped out of my gown and searched for my simplest dress. I loved it because it was comfortable for riding. It had a blue quarter-sleeved shirt and a brown skirt that flowed simply. I pulled the headdress from my forehead, and took out my wraps and braids, letting my hair flow freely. After putting on my riding boots, I grabbed my saber in its sheath while putting my bow and quiver on my back.

Satisfied with my weaponry, I rushed out of my apartment and out the western gate. On the bridge I saw that the stable boy had taken my horse from the goat pen and was ready to go. I thanked him and stepped onto my glorious stallion. I yipped him to move forward and we were off. Holding the reigns in my hand and feeling the fresh air on my face, I found peace. I was finally in control of something and it was freeing.

I had intended to head towards Lake Hylia, but I found my horse heading further south, passing through Hyrule field. I went past Coro's house, past the entrance to Faron Woods, past Faron's spring, and across the bridge leading to Ordon. I stopped just before Ordona's spring.

I suddenly felt foolish. Had I really rode all this way without thinking? What would I even say to Link? What if he wasn't even here? I didn't know anyone else in Ordon well enough for an excuse to drop by for an unexpected visit. I gripped the reigns tightly in my hands, trying to determine if I should turn back or not.

"Your Majesty?" I nearly jumped off my horse, I was so startled. My horse whinnied a bit, sensing my spike of fear but I calmed him down.

"Ilia, you startled me. I didn't think anyone was around." She stepped away from the gate and to the side of my horse. She was wearing her usual Ordon top and orange pants.

"My apologies, your Majesty, but you surprised me as well." I shifted on my horse and smiled sweetly down at her.

"Ilia, please call me Zelda. And I apologize for showing up unannounced." She smiled hesitantly.

"You're here to see Link, aren't you? I hope nothing is wrong."

"No, no. I just came for a friendly visit. Is the Hero here?" Ilia bent down to tie the bag she was holding back onto her leg.

"Yes, I can lead you to him if you'd like. I know where he is." I smiled and jumped down from my horse.

"That'd be wonderful, thank you Ilia." She nodded her head and started walking. I followed her, trying to focus on something other than the awkward silence. We walked past Link's house, which is actually the furthest I had ever gone into Ordon. I was glad to have Ilia to guide me the rest of the way. We walked through a small tunnel that opened up into the smallest town I had ever seen.

This is the little town where Link grew up. It was so quaint! I can imagine Link fitting right into this environment. I glanced to my left. He probably swam in that little lake. I looked to my right. I had a strong feeling he climbed those vines all the way to the top of that tree. I saw a few people here and there, but the only one I really recognized was Rusl. I waved and he returned the gesture before turning back towards a small boy I assumed was Colin. Link had told me about the brave little boy. I followed Ilia across a rickety bridge passing over a tiny stream.

"This is where I live." I looked up at what was probably the biggest house in all of Ordon. It looked, simple, but very welcoming.

"It looks lovely, Ilia." She glanced at me shyly.

"Oh, I think humble would be a better description."

"If you consider humble as a good thing, then yes. Very humble." She smiled.

"If you walk up this hill here, you'll go up to a goat farm. Link will be there. If you'd like, I can take your horse and take him back to the spring. The waters do well to a horse after they've been worked."

"If it isn't too much trouble to you Ilia, that sounds lovely."

"No trouble at all. I take Epona there all the time. She loves it."

"Thank you." I smiled while securing my sword, bow, and quiver on the saddle before handing her the reigns. She cooed to the stallion as she guided it back to the spring. I turned around. Before walking up the hill, I pull part of my hair back and pinned it with a silver clip that was in my pouch.

Crossing across the gate entrance to the pen, I looked around the small goat farm. So this is where my Ordonian goats are raised. I smiled. The stable looked warm and snug. And the field was littered with goats, large and completely open to the sky and free of any trees. A perfect field for grazing, and if my eyes saw right, a lazy Hero to lounge. He was watching the sky wearing his Ordonian wear rather than his hero's tunic. I walked closer, a bit timid.

Epona noticed me first, whickering as she approached me. I felt my insecurity melt away as I petted her muzzle, giving her much needed affection. We grew accustomed to each other during the horse battle with Ganondorf. I remember the tension and fear we shared watching Link having to face Ganondorf alone.

"Zelda?" I turned from scratching Epona's ears to Link's voice. He cracked a small smile. "What are you doing here?" I blushed, embarrassed by my reasoning.

"I decided I needed a small break." He grinned.

"Ah. Queenly duties getting to you?" I looked at him.

"Unfortunately, no." He gave me a puzzled look. I sighed. "My Council has decided that I don't have enough wisdom to rule on my own. They're pressuring me to choose a suitor, and only then will I be granted my full birthright." His face flushed, from mention of a suitor, I assumed. "I got…frustrated, so I decided to go for a ride. Somehow I ended up here." He scratched behind his ear and smiled a bit. He then stood up straight, a mischievous smile spread across his face.

"Well your Grace, allow me to provide a recreational break for you." I blinked, confused. He hopped up onto Epona. "Ever herded goats atop a Clydesdale?" I smiled as he offered his hand to me. I grabbed it and with impressive strength, he lifted me behind him. Grabbing onto his waist as I did so long ago in battle, he slapped Epona into a trot. He rode to the gate, pushing it until it closed, penning us and the goats into the area.

"So, what do I do?" He turned his head to smile a crooked smile at me.

"You just yell 'hya!' and gallop after them. They'll usually file into the stable, but you have to be careful not to tick them off because they'll charge Epona and she doesn't like that too much. Other than that, nothing to it."

"Okay," I breathed. "Let's do it!"

Slapping Epona into a trot again, the chase began. We started whooping and hollering together ushering the goats into their home. A couple times we had to steer Epona away from a charging goat, but other than those few scary moments, I had so much fun. I was calling until my laughter took over and my face was flushed pink from the wind. Link, laughing just as hard as I was finally slowed Epona down as the last goat meandered into the stall. He slid down for a second to go close the goats into their individual pens, before returning to Epona. Gracefully he jumped back up onto the saddle without knocking me off.

"Ready to go?" I had to calm down my breathing before I tried answering.

"Where to? And for what?" He looked back to grin at me again.

"Anywhere and anything. You decide." I smiled as well, feeling my flush return.

"Surprise me." He turned Epona to face the gate.

"Well then, you better hold on tight." I wrapped my hands around his waist, feeling the heat of his core. Poking my head over his shoulder to see the way, I saw him kick Epona to a full sprint. I gripped tighter to Link as Epona, in all her glory, jumped and soared over the confining gate. I let out an exhilarated laugh as we pounded down the hill and to wherever Link had in mind. Whatever it was, I'm sure it'd be just as fun as goat herding.

I had a feeling I'd be visiting Ordon more often.


	5. Vesperian Letter

**So with finals coming up (AND CHRISTMAS) I will probably not be posting as often, and if I do I apologize in advance if grammar and such are poopie.**

* * *

It has been three days since my visit to Ordon, and I still felt refreshed. I was reviewing some reports of our spending on some goods purchased from Sylvarant, the land north of us. We bought quite a bit of lumber and stone from them and I was checking over payments to make sure we'd have enough, and not an excess.

The outside of the palace had been completely finished for about three weeks and the inside was nearing completion as well. It was time for me to look into purchasing furniture and such to fill the castle. I would also need to hire interior designers to decorate and the make the place beautiful. The only thing I could not replace were valuable paintings of pervious rulers that had been burned in the destruction, which was heartbreaking, but there was nothing that could be done.

"My Lady?" I looked up to see Athena in the doorway of my bedroom.

"Enter, Athena." She came to stand next to my desk and curtsied.

"A letter has arrived for you from the Prince of Vesperia," she said while holding out a tan envelope with a red wax seal. I took it from her hands and studied it.

"Thank you Athena. Is this all?" She nodded. "You're dismissed." She curtsied again and left. I was curious as to what Prince Yuri wanted. Ever since I turned downed several Dukes from his land, he stopped sending them. I hope it wasn't to criticize me for doing such. I broke the wax seal and removed the parchment within the envelope.

It read:  
_'Gracious Queen of Hyrule,_

_ I hope you and your country are well, my Grace. I assume that you are curious as to my message. Well, I shall try to get to the point. As you recall I have sent over three of my men, Duke Sharron, Duke Kingsley, and Duke Bentley to pursue your hand in marriage. When all three had returned, I assumed they had perhaps angered you or displeased you in some way. I apologize if they had. I also see that you are not willing to simply settle. I can appreciate and share that sentiment. _

_ The intent of my letter is to invite you to my palace for a visit for however long you desire. I know the traditions of court are for the man to visit the woman at her abode, but with my father's pressing illness I wish to remain near. I hope you don't hold this wish against me._

_ I believe an alliance between Hyrule and Vesperia is favorable in both of our eyes. Now that I know you won't settle for someone of lesser status, I offer myself as a suitor to you. I hope you'll consider this gravely._

_ I anxiously await your response, whether it be denial or acceptance to my offer. _

_ Farewell Gentle Queen,  
Prince Yuri of Vesperia' _

I felt my eyes widen. I was truly shocked. I never expected Prince Yuri to do such a thing, especially after sending me Dukes instead of coming himself. Although I suppose his father's illness is good enough excuse for that. He must be preoccupied with affairs tending to his country in his father's place. I felt sympathy. A dying relative was never an easy thing to endure, especially while having the stress of ruling over a country.

Should I go? I didn't really know the Prince, but that could be a good thing, right? What if he was of good standard? Vesperia seemed to be doing well despite a dying King. Was that of the Prince's doing?

I guess I'd have to find out.

"Athena? Are you still here?" I heard something being put down and soft footsteps approach my room. I saw Athena's lovely face appear.

"Are you in need of service, my Lady?"

"Could you assemble my Council for me?" She bowed her head.

"It will be done. Anything else you need?" I shook my head.

"No, thank you." I saw her disappear again. I got up from my desk, donning my robe and nightgown; I reached for a nice pink and white gown. Slipping it on and putting on the matching shoes, I exited my bedroom.

My council was more than ecstatic when I read them the letter from Prince Yuri and told them I wished to accept his offer for visitation.

"Your Grace, it's wonderful that you're actively seeking a suitor! We approve indefinitely," Bertha, the only female on my Council, exclaimed.

"Yes, most indefinitely," Bernard agreed. They were followed by a chorus of approval.

"Finally, something we all agree on!" I said, smiling. I was responded by light laughter.

"Mmm, I know the ill King of Vesperia." I turned to Stefan. "He is a good man, and I expect he raised his son to be as such." I met his eyes, but found a lack of loathing that he usually geared towards me. "If Prince Yuri is anything like King Repede, he'll surely surpass your standards of a suitable king." I nodded my head, not sure how to respond to anything from him that wasn't derogatory.

"It will be done then. I'll send him a letter saying I'll visit for three days, a month from now. I wish to oversee more of the interior construction of the palace take place before I depart." I could tell they wanted me to go sooner, but they weren't arguing.

After also discussing the hiring of interior designers, I dismissed them. I headed towards the castle grounds. As customary, I looked for Lloyd. I walked in the front entrance, up the beautiful slate stairs and through the first door to the second floor. There were two doors on each side of this main door. Although not done yet, those doors would lead to my study, a room for Council meetings, a simple sitting room and a vast library. Going through the center door and down the right of the hall is where about three guest rooms would be located. I found Lloyd with a few other men setting stone for the walls. I overlooked what they were doing, and not wanting to interrupt them, I left. I crossed the hall where my room would be, straight ahead. It was to be flanked by two additional bedrooms, for when they assumed I'd have children.

All of these rooms were nearly finished. Just windows in the rooms and the balcony in my room needed finished. Both halls needed doors to the outside walkways that led to the third floor, guard towers, and the outer wall. Once this hall was finished, I would send my interior designers in to fix these up so I could sleep in a castle once more. Not that I didn't mind my humble apartment, but I wished for my grand stone walls again.

Satisfied with the work being done up here, I decided to make my way around the nearly finished first floor.

Walking back down the grand staircase I went to the east side of the castle. Over here, we planned to place the vast kitchen, pantries, dining rooms, ballrooms, and a side stair case leading to both the second and third floors. There was a smaller room set aside with a door leading to the outdoors. Right outside that door was the training arena and stables for all the horses. It also had a hallway leading towards the back of the palace where the armory could be found. Bows and arrows, swords, shields, armor, bombs, any weapon you can think of will be stashed there and plentiful in number. The armory had a door leading to the outside as well. This is where the training grounds would be located. Beyond the training grounds is where the barracks would be. The majority of the soldiers will live here, but there will be rooms near the east and west gates leading to the front castle grounds in case there's need for immediate action.

The only things that needed to be done there were finishing the stairs and adding windows and doors. Content with how everything came out on this side, I decided to venture to the west side of the castle's first floor.

Not nearly as close to being done as the east side, the west side would be used for housing. The housing was for the staff members and more guest rooms if needed. Bathroom and washrooms were included on this side. Mirroring the opposite side, there was a staircase leading to the other floors and a door leading outside. This side was the garden. Various flowers, fruits, and vegetables would be grown here. It would also have little walkways and benches and some room for any children living here to run around and play.

There was much work to be done here. Only a few rooms were finished, and that was the extent of things being done. After viewing the layout of the interior, I wanted to walk around the outside of the palace grounds. Turning back I started heading towards the front doors, when a guard approached me.

"Your Majesty, a visito – I mean, the Hero – is here to see you." I perked up. I wasn't expecting him here, and only a couple of days since we last saw each other.

"Thank you, sir. Where is he?" The guard straightened from his bow.

"Just outside the doors. He waits in the courtyard, Your Majesty." I nodded and thanked him. He stepped aside and I passed him. I opened the doors and stepped outside. Link was standing at the bottom of the stairs.

"Link, what are you doing here?" He looked up at me, smiled and bowed. I motioned him up.

"Your Maj –," I shot him a look. "Zelda. I was tending to the goats as usual when I found this," He pulled my silver hair clip out of his pouch.

"Oh! It must've fallen out of my hair while we were riding." He smiled.

"Yes, I didn't know how much you valued it so I brought it back soon as I could."

"Thank you, Link. It was a gift from my father when I was a child. I'm embarrassed I didn't even know it was missing!" I took the clip from him and held onto it.

"Well, I'm glad I found it." I nodded. "I, uh, also wanted to ask you something Zelda." I raised my eyebrows.

"Yes?" He shifted.

"Ordon is having a sort of festival coming up. The villagers loved seeing you while you were there, and the children wish for you to visit again. I thought maybe the festival would be an excuse to come." I placed a hand to my chest. They wanted to see me again?

"I'd love to! When is it?"

"In about a month." I felt my heart sink. It must've shown because Link detected my sorrow.

"Do you have something already planned?" I nodded.

"I do, unfortunately. Link, if it were any other time I would." He smiled.

"I understand. I'm sure the others will as well."

"Extend my apologies, please. What kind of festival is it?"

"The goat festival. It marks the time that the first mayor of Ordon brought goats from Sylverant, giving Ordon an actual purpose in Hyrule; making cheese and milk. I know that sounds a little silly…"

"It is silly. Ordon has always had a purpose. And the festival sounds like a lovely celebration. I regret not being able to make it." Link seemed to blush a bit.

"Thank you. It would've been even lovelier to have you there." I smiled softly as he nudged a hole in the ground with his boot. We stood there in silence for a couple of moments.

"Link?" He lifted his head to look at me. "Would you like a tour of the palace? It isn't finished, but it's coming along nicely."

"I'd love to," he said as he ascended the stairs and offered his arm to me. I placed my hand in his elbow and started leading the way towards the doors.

"While you're here, you might as well stay for dinner. I see no reason to send you home hungry." He laughed silently and I beamed.

"As long as we go goat herding afterwards." I laughed at his joke and he grinned.

"I hope I have as much fun in Vesperia as I did in Ordon." He shot me a playfully dubious look and he opened the door for me to enter.

"I doubt it," he said as I took his elbow again, leading him up the staircase.

A sad thing was, part of me doubted it too.

* * *

**Woohoo! Another chapter!**** Just a quick question: Did the explanation of the castle layout make sense? I'm paranoid about that...Lemme know! Thanks for reading! :) **


	6. Prince Yuri

One month had flown by. Before I knew it I was saddling my horse with my entourage, intended for Vesperia. I was taking about 10 guards total, four maids, and an interior designer with me, in case she found anything that could be used in my home in the Vesperian markets. I glanced back from atop my stallion. 8 guards were on horseback, the other two were driving the two carriages. One carriage held the 5 ladies and the other held supplies for the trip.

I was unsure, almost nervous, of this trip. I almost backed out before realizing that I needed to give this man a chance, for the benefit of Hyrule. I admit I am extremely doubtful, but I was going and that was final.

"All set, my Lady?" I turned to Athena who was standing by my horse. She was staying at the palace, but came to see us off.

"Yes, but Athena?" She looked up at me. "Would you…" I rifled through my bag, and pulled out two silver rupees. "Take this. Buy several lanterns, sparklers, and some wine. Take them to Ordon as soon as you can." She looked confused but took the money and nodded.

"It shall be done."

"Don't go alone. Take some guards to accompany you, just in case." She smiled and nodded again.

"I will, my Lady."

With nothing else left to say, I whipped my horse and we were off. It would be a two day trip, so we planned to get as far as we could before we had to make camp. Riding at a gentle pace, we had reached a little over the halfway point before darkness started to creep in. I halted my entourage and stated that we should camp here for the night. After my maids had made a fire pit, I used my magic to start a fire and they began cooking. The guards took shifts guarding the tiny perimeter and setting up tents. I started a conversation with the interior designer, Lenora, about various ideas I had about the castle, just to pass the time. Once dinner was ready, we ate. I chatted with my maids and Lenora for a bit before retiring for bed. I crawled into my small tent. Settled onto my bedroll, my mind drifted. I pondered my meeting with the Prince, some minor issues with the Council, and of course my almost complete home. Lastly, I thought about how the Ordon festival had gone and if my gifts had gotten there in time, then finally drifted asleep.

I woke up to the smell of tea and pork the next morning. Emerging from my tent, I saw almost everyone was up and already eating.

"Good morning, my lady. Sorry for eating without you, but we wished to let you sleep in."

"That's very thoughtful Mercy, thank you. But I do incline that we depart soon. I'd like to reach our destination before sundown." That seemed to trigger everybody into motion.

We all hastily ate and broke down camp. If we were to reach Vesperia before dark, we needed to move quickly. Only stopping for a quick lunch and to rest the horses, we reached the gates of the city just outside the Vesperian castle, Terca, which was considerably larger than my own Castletown. There were several guards pacing the gates. Seeing us, they snapped to attention.

"Who goes there?!" I nearly rolled my eyes at such a ridiculous beckoning. Instead I turned my horse to the side and pulled my hood down so that they may see who I was. Noticing my crown, they bowed.

"Queen Zelda of Hyrule. Forgive us your Majesty. Prince Yuri awaits your arrival. Let me lead you to the castle." With that he turned as the other guards opened the gate, and walked through. My group followed him, walking through the city. Many noticed us and stopped their business to watch us pass through. Some noticed my crown, and then I heard whispers of "Queen Zelda" "Alliance with Hyrule" and things of that manner. I kept my chin up high, but smiled every once in a while to a citizen.

As we reached the gates leading to the castle, they were opened and several servants were standing by. I dismantled from my horse and others followed my lead. The servants moved to gather our horses, carry our baggage and usher us into the castle.

It was big. Bigger than my castle and mine wasn't even small. We entered the front doors to the castle and I was astounded by the beauty. It was the beautiful schemes of gold, red, and blue accents that made me physically stop to admire it. Intricate designs and murals painted the walls of the entry room, glossy marble tiles, and exquisite furniture. There were two separate staircases flanking each side of the room leading to the balcony on the second floor. I heard Lenora gasp and awe at various aspects of the room as well.

"Queen Zelda, I am glad to see you arrived safely." I turned from admiring the room to face whom I assumed was Prince Yuri. No one of lesser nobility would address me by my first name. Again I was marveled by the site before me. I didn't expect him to be quite so handsome, but I hid my surprised observation with a diplomatic one. I placed my hands together and walked towards him.

"Prince Yuri. I am glad to finally meet your acquaintance." He smiled a dashing smile.

"As am I to you, dear Queen. Come; let me escort you through a tour of the rest of my home before supper. I believe you'll find it quite lovely." He held out his arm to me. I glanced down at it and was immediately reminded of the times Link had escorted me like so. I internally flushed with embarrassment as thoughts of him warmed my heart. I quickly reached and lightly placed my hand in the crook of Yuri's elbow. I was in Vesperia, far from Ordon, to see Prince Yuri.

"If the rest of your home is as rich in quality as your foyer, I do believe I will as well." He smiled lightly, and I returned it this time. He then led me away from my group to start the tour, leaving them to do as they pleased.

As expected, his home was beautiful. He showed me everything, the gardens, the kitchen, dining rooms, the ballrooms, the hall leading to the royal family members' rooms (including his own and his fathers), the throne room, many other places and finally guest housing where my room would be located. He walked me to the door of my room before turning to face me.

"If you find the energy, I'd like for you to dine with me. I understand if you're weary from travel and would wish to dine alone." I contemplated my options. I was tired, yes. But I was only staying for three days and I wished to get to know Yuri as much as possible in order to make a proper decision.

"If you allow me to freshen up, I'll join you for dinner." He smiled and nodded his head.

"Of course, dear Queen. Take your time. I'll await in the large dining hall. Your maids and guards should be joining us as well."

"Sounds lovely. I'll try to hasten things along." I smiled and curtsied slightly, and he bowed in return. I glanced at him again before entering my room. After shutting the door I waited until I heard his footsteps fade, before turning around to face the beauty of my room. There was a little sitting room with plush furniture. Walking towards the back led to a decent sized closet, a spacious bathroom, and a gorgeous bedroom. Venturing further into the bedroom, I saw my bags had been placed on my bed. I went to them and opened the biggest one up. Ruffling through them, I found my lovely red gown. It wasn't over fancy, but elegant enough to suit the company. It also suited the décor of the castle, so I choose to wear this one. Not wanting to keep the others waiting, I hurriedly combed my hair into a simple bun. Washed my face and applied a light amount of make-up, just enough to accent my eyes. I shifted the fabric of the dress to straighten. Adorning my neck with a simple gold chain, I left my room.

Walking towards the dining hall, I thought of Prince Yuri. So far he was a perfect gentleman, so kind and thoughtful. He seemed to take my words, even though our conversations had been mere small-talk, into serious consideration before answering me. And when we passed the hall where his father was laying ill, a sorrow flickered across his face, but he masked it quickly by changing conversation topics. It showed that he cared, but wasn't willing to let devastation overrule his emotions. These were all good qualities to be had by a king.

I didn't know whether to feel happy or scared about this. If he showed stature great enough to prove a worthy monarch, my Council would never cease to harass me until I was wed him. I would have to keep true to my word, and marry for the best of Hyrule. I never suspected I'd be afraid of marriage, but I think now that it is becoming a slight possibility, that fear was unearthing. I stopped walking to calm myself down. I was getting ahead of myself. I barely knew the man after all and already I was jumping to conclusions. Even if we did get engaged, I'd have time to better prepare myself for it. I placed my hands on my forehead and closed my eyes. Taking a deep breath, I continued to the dining room.

As I walked in, I saw Prince Yuri sitting at the head of the table, chatting with some of my maids. As I approached, he looked up. His eyes roamed over me appreciatively, but then meet my own and smiled. He got up from his chair and motioned to the chair on his right. Pulling it out for me, I sat in the cushioned seat. As Yuri scooted my chair closer to the table, he leaned in close to my ear to whisper "you look beautiful," before returning to his own. I felt my face redden as I looked at him. He winked then announced to the servers to bring the food. I smiled down to my plate and waited to be served.

We ate and laughed and talked until I finally felt weary enough to turn in for the night. I found it hard to stop smiling as I walked to my room. Replaying the dinner in my head, I went to bed in a delighted mood.

Over the next couple of days Yuri and I toured Terca, went for a horseback ride, discussed politics, visited the beautiful lake, danced, and talked about ourselves. We didn't discuss anything extremely personal, although I found myself not disdaining the idea of doing so. But alas, my three days of visiting had come to an end and on the morning of the fourth day, I was to return home.

"I wish to see you again, if you feel that this trip went well enough." I turned from horse to look at Yuri and smiled.

"We shall stay in touch, noble Prince, and discuss the possibilities. Until then, I wish you, your father, and your country well-being." I curtsied to him. He held out his hand and I took it, rising back up.

"Same to you, fair Queen." He then bowed and placed a light kiss onto my hand.

"Zelda." He lifted his head and looked at me. "Just call me, Zelda." He released my hand and smiled a sort of goofy grin.

"Yes, okay. Zelda. Call me Yuri as well then, alright?" I smiled brightly before hoisting myself onto my horse.

"Until we meet again, Yuri." We stared at each other for a bit before I snapped the reigns and set us into motion towards Hyrule. We left early in the morning and made a good distance before stopping for camp. We had about five hours of riding before we'd reach the edges of the eastern Hyrule field. That night I snuggled onto my bedroll and again thoughts coursed my brain. I thought of Yuri. He was sweet and gentle and very smart. He was caring and diplomatic and Vesperia has obviously prospered under his and his father's reign. Once his father passed, he'd make a great king. My eyes snapped opened at that last thought. '…_a great king…'_

I shivered and drew my blankets closer to me. I was apprehensive of me consciously admitting this. I remember telling my Council I'd marry for purely Hyrule, not for love, and immediately grew scared of my declaration. I could not lie to my Council and once they found out how well this visit went, they'd push for more and more until I was betrothed. Why the idea scared me, I know not.

I suddenly ached for Hyrule with all my heart. Kicking out from beneath my covers, I rose to put on my cloak and riding boots. Not caring that I was still in my nightgown, I exited my tent. Grabbing my sword, bow and quiver, I saddled my horse and climbed upon him.

"Your Majesty?" I snapped my stallion into motion, leaving behind my dumbfounded guard calling after me. I didn't stop. I rode and rode for hours stopping only to rest my horse until I reached the metal gates leading to Hyrule field. I slowed my horse and put the hood of my dark cloak up. It was still dark as I gently trotted on the path towards my home. I was peacefully admiring the beauty of my land, when a stranger wearing a dark cloak as well, appeared on horseback. He started approaching my horse and I unsheathed my sword as a silent warning. My horse whined, not in fear, but of joyful recognition. I looked up, confused, and training my eyes to focus.

It was then that I noticed the chestnut colored Clydesdale.


	7. A Black Arrow

**New Chapter! Yaay! Thank you very much for the review/favorites/follows! Much appreciated!  
****Be sure to stay tuned! I already have the next couple of chapters written up, just need some editing! **

**Enjoy! **

* * *

"Link!" I smiled and donned my hood to reveal who I was, although I had a feeling he already knew. He trotted Epona next to my horse. It wasn't until he relieved his own hood that I saw his unhappy expression.

"Zelda, what are you doing out here so late!? It's dangerous for a woman to travel alone! Especially in a rather…revealing…outfit." I glanced down and drew my cloak closer to my body, remembering I was clad in a nightgown. I blushed and met his eyes again. "Where are your idiotic guards?" He looked away to glance around, seeming to search for them. I felt a sting of annoyance rise in me.

"I left them. I can also ride alone if I'd like. I am more than able to fend for myself! You know this." I glared at him but instead of acknowledging it, he steered Epona to walk around behind me and come up on my right side, looking around again.

"Even in an ambush? There's a mob of Bulblins on the loose. They attacked Ilia at the spring." I gasped. I felt my annoyance be replaced with fear for the poor girl. She had been traumatized by Bulblins enough.

"Is she okay?" He turned his head to look at me.

"Yes, she escaped through a crawl hole in the spring and came to me. By the time I got to the spring it was quiet. So I've been out at night, searching for them." I was silent. I stared at Link with mixed feelings of sorrow and awe. Of course he would take it upon himself to keep others safe. He was truly a hero, and still is. And me getting mad over his justified concern was silly. I sighed and smiled a bit. Link searched my face; his angry expression wavered to confusion. "Zelda?"

"I'm sorry, Link. You're right. I was foolish and left my guards to ride, regardless of time and dress." He looked down at me for a second then looked forward. He shook his head and smiled before shooting a sideways glance at me.

"I'll escort you the rest of the way back to the castle." I put my stallion into a slow walk and he nudged Epona to follow pace. I couldn't quite judge the look on his face. Something puzzled me, though.

"How did you know I was going home, Link?" He looked at me.

"You traveled to Vesperia recently. Have you forgotten that you sent one of your maids to Ordon?" He smiled at me.

"Oh! I did forget. Now that you mention it, how was the festival?" I smiled as well.

"It was great fun. The kids enjoyed the lanterns and the adults enjoyed the wine. Everybody was happy." We laughed together. "Thank you for that. It was very considerate. It made the town glow that a queen helped decorate their little ol' town for the festival. "

"I only wished I could've attended!"

"I did too." I met his eyes once again. My heart jumped a beat as I studied his face. Yes, Prince Yuri was quite handsome but Link was strikingly so. He azure eyes stood out from the darkness surrounding us. These eyes held courage. And when he gave that half smile of his, I simply stopped thinking clearly for a few seconds. I looked away, embarrassed for getting caught up in his gaze. A quick side glance showed me he was a bit embarrassed too.

"I do wish to visit Ordon sometime. Any other festivals I should know of?" I teased, trying to ease the tension. It worked, because he laughed.

"No, but you're more than welcome to visit anytime you're free." I smiled and nodded.

We continued our slow pace towards Hyrule, conversing the entire time. We discussed nothing in particular, just whatever came to mind. It was quite lovely. We didn't even pause as both Link and I drew our bows to aim at a Lizalfo wandering around. We struck him down, complimented each other on the shot, and continued our conversation. The only pause in our conversation is when two of my guards from camp caught up to us. They fell back once they realized it was Link that was with me. When we reached the bridge at Castletown we stopped.

"It was good seeing you again, Link. It always is." He smiled shyly.

"Same goes for you Zelda. I hope we'll see each other again, soon."

"We will, if I have any say in it." He laughed lightly then bowed his head. He straightened a bit once my guards drew closer.

"Goodnight, Your Majesty. I wish you well until we meet again." I rolled my eyes, so that only he could see.

"I look forward to such time, _Hero._" Only I saw his lips turn up a bit on side. He then turned Epona around and snapped her into a rushed trot, probably returning to the fields to scout for the hoard of Bulblins. I sighed internally at his continued efforts to keep Hyrule safe. I had a feeling he wouldn't truly rest until all the monsters were demolished. I was grateful for him, there was no doubt about it, but I felt indebted to him for keeping an eye out for those that my forces couldn't – or wouldn't for that matter – face.

Tired and weary, I turned my horse to enter the town. After taking the time to unsaddle and put my horse away, I managed to make it to my bed.

* * *

Over the next two months I had quite a bit going on for me. I had visited Ordon at least three times. Once I stayed the night, the others were merely day visits. During each visit I had gracious amounts of fun, and lots of time to talk with Link. I had grown quite fond of his presence and with each conversation I felt us becoming closer as friends. The thought was touching, and I yearned for it to continue. As much as I disdained having to shirk my duties to my Council, not that they minded, there was nothing too much to report to. Hyrule was peaceful and prospering. And with my hands so tied with all these unmarried Queen laws, I felt as if I could barely do anything anyways.

Along with the visits, I had been receiving letters from Prince Yuri frequently. Every other week I was receiving one. And the weeks in between, I was responding to them. In each letter, he updated me on the progress of his father, the well-being of his country, and saved a small paragraph at the end for personal conversation. In one, he explained how he lost his mother and how he grieved. In another he told a cute story of when he was a spritely child, looking for mischief. I responded with the format of informing him of status my country, my castle's reconstruction, and a personal paragraph as well. I often commented on his stories, but shared some of my own. I talked of small things, such as stories from my childhood. I never really shared anything too personal, for reasons I'm not sure of.

It was odd to focus on two different friendships at once. I felt a little deceitful towards Yuri for not informing him about Link. I told him of my other friends and acquaintances. However, I could not bring myself to do so about Link. I felt he might be intimidated or wary of such friendship. As for informing Link of Yuri, well there was nothing to report so I simply didn't share and Link never asked.

It was about four days since my last visit to Ordon when I received a letter from a woman named Iza. She lived near Zora's domain and ran a rental boat shop. She sent a complaint about her shack being raided and damaged. She demanded to know what was happening and compensation for the damage done. I initially was thinking of just sending a page to deal with it, but then a thought occurred to me. Link had mentioned Bulblins running around causing ruckus. I pondered to think if they were the cause. How could they even reach the land without passing through the Domain? Surely the Zora warriors would've stopped them and I heard no news from King Ralis. Was it possible they were using Kargaroks to travel upstream from Lake Hylia? They've done it before. I decided that it was a plausible possibility.

I summoned my Council quickly to discuss possibilities, even though I'd much rather take immediate action myself. I read the letter from Iza to them, and then proceeded to inform them of what Link had told about Bulblins attacking Ilia.

"Leaving this situation unchecked could be disastrous. I'm well aware that monsters still patrol, they are easily avoidable and are in such small numbers that they cause no serious threat. However, this letter makes it sound like there is a group of them gathering and working together. I move that I send several troops out there along with myself to examine the situation firsthand and speak to Miss Iza. Your thoughts?" I looked around the table of Council members. They talked amongst themselves for a period of time. Finally, Stefan spoke up.

"Your Majesty, why don't we just request the Hero to take care of this?" I felt my temper flare a bit. I was appalled at the suggestion. Even more so when I glanced around the tabled and saw others agree!

"Link has done enough for this country. Even to this day he looks out for Hyrule's wellbeing, and without even being asked! No, I refuse to demand such from him. I'm offering to go myself." I held my face firm, even after realizing I had stumbled and called Link by his name, rather than his title. None of the members seemed to realize.

"Your Majesty," Bernard responded, "if it's true that there's a hoard of monsters stirring about, I highly advise against you attending. It could be dangerous!"

"I'm well aware, but as Queen I feel as if I should do this instead of handing it off to someone else. People will be comforted to know that their Queen is capable of dealing with these situations. I want nothing more than to do just that." They stayed quiet for some time, silently pondering my proposal.

"I approve, your Grace." I turned to Nathanial, one of the youngest members of the Council (but even then, he was much older than me).

"Me too."

"Aye."

"Yes."

"Good luck, your Majesty."

"Be safe."

I smiled at all the praise and nods I was receiving. Even Stefan came around to agreeing with me! I think he was beginning to warm up to me as a leader. I bowed my head.

"Thank you, good Council. I'll gather my soldiers and depart immediately to correct this problem." They bowed their heads as well. I turned and exited to room, informally dismissing them. I ordered the guard outside the door of my apartment to bring me an assembly of about 20 soldiers, swordsman and archers alike, then proceeded to my room. Estelle and another maid named Althea were there. I immediately informed them of my situation and asked for aid with my battle garments. They jumped up and nodded.

Going to the wardrobe in my bedroom, they pulled out my traditional battle dress. It was the one I was wearing when I had surrendered to Zant. I shook my head of the memory and put on my white leggings. The maids then slipped on the dress, purple bodice and clipped on the gold belt that held my Triforce banner. I pulled my long white gloves onto my arms as they tied my golden shoulder guards on. I sat down and put on my knee high riding boots while Estelle braided my hair in the back and Althea wrapped the strands of hair near my face. Estelle then put my gold crown on my head. I put my bow and quiver on my back and tied my saber to my waist. I was ready.

"Please, be careful my Lady. We'll pray for your safe return." I turned to see Estelle's worried expression. I stood up and hugged her. I then took Althea's tiny hand and gave it a squeeze.

"I'll be back in no time – safe and sound. Thank you for your prayers and concern." I then left the apartment and headed for the stable where my horse was stashed. I found that he was already saddled waiting alongside 20 other horses, their riders already atop of them. I pulled myself onto the saddle and looked at the faces of the men riding with me.

"Be on guard, men. We don't know if the Bulblins are there any longer, but be prepared in case they are."

"Yes, my Queen," they said and saluted. I turned my horse to exit out the western gate of Castletown, my entourage following me. I directed my horse north. We passed through the northern Hyrule field and into the small entrance that'd led us to Zora's Domain. We stopped shortly as I visited King Ralis, to inform him of our passage through his land and to be wary of the attack that had taken place southwest of his Domain. Returning to my horse and tiny army, I lead them down towards the lake on onto the narrow passage of land that ran alongside the river. After a few minutes the tunnel opened up to reveal upper Zora's river. Crossing the land bridge I came upon a small chunk of land that held a strange rock, a door in the rock barrier, and a disheveled looking shack. The door had been torn off its hinges, a couple of holes were in the roof, and the bridge leading to the other chunk of land on the opposite side of the river was broken. That poor girl! Her shack really was in shambles. I dismounted along with several other soldiers. I walked up to the gaping hole where the door was supposed to be and drew my saber.

"Miss Iza? It is I, Queen Zelda, here concerning your letter. Are you present?" I waited, but heard silence.

"My Queen, should we enter this door?" I glanced back and there were seven soldiers stationed by the door in the rock wall.

"Yes, but be careful. Ask for Miss Iza. Tell her the queen request an audience concerning her letter."

"Yes Ma'am!" They entered the door uniformly. A few moments later and woman with large hair and small clothing came out. Her eyes bugged out when she saw me.

"Your Majesty! Thank you for coming! I-I didn't think YOU would, I mean I expected someone to but for you to come to my…humble abode…why thank you!" She bowed deeply. I bid her to rise and to tell me what happened to her shack. She explained that she was visiting her brother Coro – the one that lived near Ordon – and when she came back, her shop was like this. She didn't know who or what, but she was clearly upset and a little frightened.

"I thought the monsters were all gone! I thought Link had wiped them all out for sure!" I nodded glumly at her protest.

"I wish. Unfortunately, Hyrule has always been plagued with monsters, but they never rallied together,"… _unless something evil stirred them to. _I kept that dark thought to myself. "Well, Miss Iza, I am terribly sorry for your home. Do you have elsewhere to stay? If not, I can offer you a temporary home in Castletown."

"Thank you my Lady, but I am staying at my sister's home right here." I nodded and walked over to my horse, searching through the saddle bag for my wallet. I pulled out three silver rupees and handed them to Iza.

"This should hopefully cover the damages. If not, simply write me another letter and I'll send a page to oversee what else you need. And if you see who or what came and did this," I looked back to the damaged home, "don't hesitate to bring you and your sister to Castletown and report it to me. I'll find you a place to stay away from danger." She bowed graciously, thanking me again for coming. I smiled and climbed onto my saddle.

I bid her farewell and turned so that I was facing the exit, my left side flanking the river. I was about to address my men, who were ready to take off when suddenly a burst of black matter exploded on my left shoulder. It was so powerful it knocked me right off my horse and I hit the ground roughly. _What just hit me? _

Having the wind knocked out of me and intense pain emitting from the wound I just took, I felt myself losing touch of reality. The last thing I heard were swords and arrows being drawn, Iza screaming and panic arising. The last thing I saw was black, as it succumbed my vision.

Then nothing.


	8. This Request of Mine

I stirred awake in my apartment bedroom, trying to gather my senses. My head was fuzzy and my throat was dry, but other than that I felt no pain. But, my shoulder? Wasn't I injured? I glanced down and saw it was wrapped, but there was not blood. I touched it, but other than a slight tinge of pain as I pressed my flesh, I wasn't harmed. _Thank the Gods. _I then took in my surroundings. I was no longer in my battle garments, but a thin nightgown. I was also alone, but there were several chairs around each side of my bed. There was a single candle lit and I could see through the curtains that is was dark outside. I pushed myself to sit up, my head protesting the movement, when I heard footsteps. Estelle entered my bedroom.

"My Lady! You're awake!" She quickly ran over and put the bowl of water on my nightstand. She pressed her hands gently on my arms, avoiding my shoulder. "Please, lie back down. You were hurt."

"Nonsense, Estelle. I feel fine."

"My Lady, you were struck by an arrow! And you fell off your horse! Please, just rest." I reluctantly let her push me back down. She then grabbed a ladle of water. Lifting my head, she brought it to my mouth. Never had such cool water been so refreshing. I asked for another before lying my head back down.

"How long have I been asleep?" Estelle put the ladle back before sitting in the chair by my bedside.

"About 6 hours. The soldiers brought you back here. They laid you on the bed as I sent for the doctor. He tended your wounds and said you were just passed out. He said he couldn't find anything seriously wrong, but he'd stay nearby incase that changed." Obviously he thought I was stable enough for him to leave, seeing as he was no longer present.

"I told you I was fine. My shoulder doesn't even hurt, unless you press it. The worst is my headache."

"Headache? Here! The doctor said the fall might jar you a bit, so he gave us this." She uncorked a red potion, and dumped a blue powder inside it. She corked it to shake it up and once the powder dissolved, uncorked it again. I lifted my hand to take the bottle, and I quickly downed it. Immediately I felt the effects of the red potion revive my body.

"Wonderful. Thank you, Estelle. Anything happen while I was out? Did the Bulblins show up and attack?" She fiddled with her apron.

"No. You were struck and that was it. The soldiers didn't even see who hit you." I felt my forehead crease. That was peculiar.

"What of the arrow? Bulblins have a specific style of arrow. That could prove they're behind this." She looked confused.

"I believe they said they couldn't find the arrow." I pushed up on my elbows, but Estelle didn't stop me this time.

"Couldn't find it?!"

"Yes. They said you were close to the river, so it probably reflected off your shoulder guard and into the water." I tried to think for a second. The blue powder was working, but slowly. My head still hurt, forbidding any strenuous thought.

"So…strange."

"Yes. Oh! I almost forgot. The Hero is here as well." My ears perked up.

"Link?" She smiled.

"I knew that news would cheer you up. Yes. He's here in Castletown. He said he liked to see you once you were awake. He was worried. Well, we were all worried. Oh! The others! I should probably tell them you're up." She jumped up.

"Yes. Send Link in as well, would you dear?" She glanced back at me. Then ran to my wardrobe and pulled out a big robe.

"Can't let him be eyeing you in your skimpies, can we?" She winked. I laughed at Estelle's usual humor. Good to see her spunk replaced her worry.

"No, I suppose not. Here, I'll put it on, you go spread the word." I sat up more gracefully than before, thanks to the potion. She eyed me cautiously before handing over the clothing. She bowed and left the room. I heard the apartment door close as I threw off my blankets. I put my arms through the sleeves. I stood up to get it around my waist and tie it there. I sat down quickly as stars danced before my eyes. I sat for a couple seconds before hearing the apartment door open again. Athena then came rushing in followed by Marian and Althea.

"My Lady!" Athena came and gently hugged me. "We were so frightened! Seeing you limp on that horse…we thought the worse!" I squeezed her, and shushed her. I pushed her back, revealing her tears.

"I'm okay. Please, don't cry." She nodded and wiped her eyes. Marian and Althea hugged me as well. My vision blurred as their concern overwhelmed me.

"Okay ladies, stop crowding. You decent my Lady? The Hero is here." Estelle was hanging by in the doorway. I glanced to see my robe still covering my nightgown.

"Yes, send him in." Now my apartment is small but it was still quite spacious. However when Link walked in, he seemed to dwarf the place. I squeezed my hands together as he approached my bed. His beautiful blue eyes were full of concern. Concern…for me. I felt my tears start to pick my eyes again. He stopped a good distance from my bed, facing me. My maids huddled near the bottom of my bed, watching him.

"Your Majesty. I'm very glad to see you mostly unharmed. You scared everyone for a bit." I looked down at my clenched hands.

"I apologize, good Hero." I watched my maids slowly creep out of the bedroom from my peripheral view.

"It's not your fault. Whatever attacked you," I saw fierce anger cloud his eyes, "It was theirs. I only wished you would've asked me to go instead." I heard the front door of my apartment open. As my maids slip out, I heard the door silently click shut. Almost instantly Link came forward and lifted me off the bed and into a hug. I was so surprised I gasped. He pulled back looking worried. "I'm sorry! Did I hurt you?" He started to back away.

"No, no I'm fine. You just…surprised me is all."I saw his ears turn slightly red.

"Ah, I'm sorry. I don't quite know what compelled me to…" I think I surprised him when I drew my arms around him in a gentle embrace.

"Don't be." I felt him relax and put his arms around me once more. We stood there hugging gently for a while. He was so warm, and he smelled so…

"Zelda. What happened out there?" I opened my eyes and drew back. His question brought me back from wandering thoughts. I bit my lip as I sat down on the edge of my bed. I motioned him to sit in the chair beside me. He did.

"I'm not sure, Link. I remember I was about to leave, when I was struck. There was an explosion of a dark light, or shadow I guess. It was powerful enough to completely lift me of my horse and fall to the ground, which is strange. It was like a burst of magic had knocked me down, not an arrow." He scratched his ear and thought about it.

"Bulblins can't do magic, not that I know of."

"No, I didn't think so either. But, Link. There's something else. The soldiers never found the arrow. They claimed it probably reflected into the water, but I was a good distance from the water. Also, an arrow would've pierced me, not moved me. At least no ordinary arrow." He frowned in thought.

"Well there's one of three options. The first being that the Bulblins got smart and found ways of magic…"

"Highly unlikely."

"Precisely. The second option is that where Bulblins may have attacked Ilia, there is another group of monsters roaming about, ones that can perform magic." I saw him visibly swallow. "Third is, something evil is controlling them. Again." My heart panicked as I thought of yet another evil plaguing Hyrule, and so soon.

"I really hope it's not the last one." I met his eyes.

"Me too." I held his steady gaze for a couple of seconds before looking away. "Zelda, why didn't you ask me to go? You know I would've."

"You were…busy. Plus I felt my people would've been comforted if their queen took action."

"They wouldn't have been if their queen got herself killed." I felt my gut twist in guilt.

"I realize that. But, I…"

"I know Zelda, but there's no need to prove yourself. You did all you could for your people in such trying times. Don't feel as if you failed them. You did nothing of the sort." How he knew just how I felt, I'll never know. I felt tears return again. Gods, I was being emotional today!

"Thank you, Link. For everything. For saving Hyrule, in both big and small ways, saving me, and continuing to put yourself out there for the sake of others. And thank you, for being my friend as well. Gods knew I needed one." I swiped the single fallen tear from my cheek. I didn't bother to be discreet about it, he'd seen it anyway.

"You don't need to thank for me any of that, especially being your friend. I'd want to be that regardless of hero status." I reached forward and grabbed his hand, squeezing it lightly. He turned his palm and wrapped my hand in his, his thumb brushing my knuckles.

"How did you know what happened?"

"Telma. She apparently saw you enter the town unconscious and sent the postman running with a quick note. I rushed as soon as I received it." I smiled sadly. Even Telma was worried.

"Well, something is going on and I intend to find out who is disturbing this land again. Link I…" I looked up at him again. He looked determined, as if he anticipated my request before I even spoke it. "I could use your help." He smiled softly.

"Of course." He stood up, releasing my hand. "I'll start by asking around Zora's Domain and Lake Hylia if anyone has seen anything. Those are the only two places to enter Upper Zora's river where Iza's land was attacked." I nodded, noticing the shift from my friend to Hyrule's hero.

"Yes. I'll expand my soldiers to patrol the fields so you can be relieved from such duty. If they see anything or engage in combat, I'll let you know when and where. "

"Likewise. Well, I do believe I'll start." I glanced at the window, aware of the lack of sunlight.

"Link, it's nighttime! Please, wait until dawn." He frowned a bit and looked out the window as well.

"I'll be fine. Besides, nighttime is best to go hunting for monsters." He grinned and tugged his hat a bit. I smiled slightly.

"Well, at least let me help you get supplies for your adventure."

"Zel-"

"No refusing my help, Link, especially since I asked you for yours." He stood there for a bit, looking meek, but then smiled and nodded. I stood up, giving myself time to steady myself before walking to my desk. I took a fresh sheet of paper off my desk and quickly scrawled a note to the local markets to put anything Link took on a bill and send it to me. I signed it and put my royal insignia on it, before handing it to Link. "If you need anything else, simply ask." He took it and read it over. He smiled a bit before looking back at me.

"Thank you."

"No, thank you." I don't know why I did it, but I stepped forward and hugged him for a second time. He hugged me back gently before stepping away and out of the room. I sighed, before walking back to my bed. I, unlike the hero, needed rest. The blue powder did wonders for my headache, but also seemed to make me drowsy. I slid under my sheets and taking care not to lay on my injured shoulder, I fell asleep.


	9. This Ugly Scar

I woke up startled and panting the next morning. It was the first time in a long time that I had a nightmare. I hadn't missed them, not at all. Unlike normal nightmares, mine were so very vivid and realistic-feeling that they haunted me throughout the day. They were also sometimes prophetic and that was most unnerving.

The bowl of water was still on my nightstand, so I scooped some with the ladle and hastily took a drink. I helped myself to a second before my throat was wet again. I took a towel and wiped my forehead. I got up and immediately sat back down as the room twirled before me. Darkness crept into the corners of my vision, and my head began to ache again. I moaned slightly and rubbed my forehead, wishing for the stupid pains and fatigue to diminish. They finally did and I was able to stand up again, just as Athena stepped into the room.

"Good morning, My Lady. How are you feeling?" I looked over as she placed a tray of my breakfast on the small dining table. I was relieved to see another red potion.

"I felt a little dizzy this morning, and my headache returned. Did the doctor leave medicine that won't make me sleepy?" Athena nodded and reached in her apron for a packet and emptied the contents into the red potion. The powder was green this time. She corked and shook it before handing it to me.

"He said the green powder had a kick of stamina fruit in there, so it'll keep you awake." She smiled as I drank down the potion. "I can start a warm bath while you eat my Lady."

"That'd be wonderful Athena, thank you." She curtsied and left to the bathroom. I pushed the remnants of the nightmare back. I would discuss those with Link at a later time. I shuddered once before successfully burying the haunting images.

After doing such, I quickly ate the warm flaky biscuits plain, ignoring the jam and drank two glasses of water. After a quick bath and getting into a simple pink and white gown, I let Athena braid my hair as I lightly dabbed on make-up, just to brighten my face. My skin did seem a little gray, and I wanted to appear completely healthy to the public. I knew the state that I had been brought here the previous night had more than frightened them. I wanted to assure them that I was well.

My plans were to first disperse guards into Hyrule's field as I promised Link. Second was to go visit the progress of the castle - I hadn't been there as often as I had wished to be - and thirdly review some paperwork with the Council.

Starting with my first task, I wrote a letter of request to the Council members to have about 50 soldiers total to rotate shifts throughout the fields and occasionally check on the villages. I sent Athena off with the letter signed and stamped and then proceeded to my second task. I stepped out into the surprisingly chilly air and rubbed my arms. I quickly stepped down the stairs and headed toward the castle, two guards following close behind. I stepped through the gates, up the stairs and through the big doors to the foyer. I heard the sound of voices and shuffling to my right, where the employee and guest housing were to be located. I headed in that direction. I was amazed to see the first five or so 'houses' done and ready for a family to move into. I headed to what seemed to be the sixth, seventh, and eighth rooms. Supplies of wood and furniture crowded the hallway, as spacious as it was. Men were everywhere and seemed to know exactly where to go and what to bring with them. It was no surprise to see them working this efficiently.

"Your Majesty?" I jumped and turned to see Lloyd walking up behind me. He was wiping his hands off on a red rag.

"Hello again, Lloyd. Sorry I haven't been visiting much."

"It's quite alright. I know how busy you are. I'm surprised to see you here actually. Weren't you attacked yesterday?"

"I was, but I'm alright. The attack just put me out for a couple hours."

"I'm glad for that. You had the entire kingdom worried." I smiled, sorrowfully.

"I know. I feel guilty for causing such panic." Lloyd shrugged.

"Wasn't your fault. Do you have any idea who was behind this?" I shifted. This was something I only felt comfortable discussing with Link or my Council, because they could handle the truth and wouldn't tell anyone. The last thing I needed was more panic arising. I wasn't sure if Lloyd would run and tell others or not, but I wasn't willing to gamble on it.

"We have an idea. It's under further investigation." It wasn't a flat-out lie, but it wasn't a full truth. It didn't matter. I trusted Lloyd with the reconstruction of my home, not with matters such as this. He didn't seem to catch it, and smiled.

"Well, it's better than nothing. I hope you catch them." I silently agreed with him. We stood there in silence for a moment, before he perked up.

"Your Majesty, your room is complete if you'd wish to view it." I cheered up too.

"I would like to, yes." We walked together out of the staff housing to the foyer, then up the grand stairs to the second floor, my guards continuing to follow. Walking down the left hall we headed for the rooms reserved for the Royal Family. I headed for the room straight ahead, which was to be mine. Lloyd opened the dark wooden door and stepped in. My guards stood by the door but didn't enter as I did. I looked around my new room.

It was built structurally like my old room had been before, but the colors were completely different. It had been colors of blue and silver before, but now the walls were tan with white crown molding and dark purple colors for accents. I walked further, examining my bedroom, living room and office area. The furniture was new too since my old bed and wardrobe had been lost in the fires. My new bed frame, desk, and wardrobe were made of dark cherry wood. I had a plush couch that was a tan color as well, with purple throw pillows and the wooden base was made of the same cherry wood as well. It was simple, yet lovely. I could really picture myself living comfortably here.

I smiled and turned to Lloyd, who had followed me silently through my tour. He was frowning in concentration, but smiled when I faced him.

"We can change the colors once you choose a suitor, if he does not desire the purple. Does it please your Majesty?"

"It is wonderful, Lloyd!" I clasped my hands together, the excited feelings mirroring those from when he showed me the completed front lawn. I turned back around to look once more. I was about to say something when my shoulder started aching. It wasn't intensely painful, but it caught me by surprise. It wasn't aching before, why now? I went to rub it, to try and soothe the minor pain, but then the pain increased tenfold. I gasped and clutched my shoulder, falling to my knees.

"Your Majesty?" I heard Lloyd take a step closer. If possible, the pain increased even more. I let out a scream, loud enough that it brought several guards, other than the ones stationed by the door, running. Some of them grabbed Lloyd and I heard them usher him out of the room with harsh words. Another set tried lifting me, but when I screamed again as the movement shot pain through my entire being, they released me, not knowing what was wrong.

"M-My shoulder…hurts…" They then seemed to realize what I was clutching so tenderly. I was breathing heavily and I felt tears streaming down my face. One guard came slowly to my right side, and gently took my right arm from cradling my shoulder, to slip it around his neck. Then I gingerly stood up with him, gritting my teeth to prevent another scream. Suddenly, the searing pain reduced to an ache, a mere fraction of what it had been before. But I still shook and perspired. My guard looked to me, silently questioning me.

"It's better now."

Being very gentle not to tousle me, he lifted me up bridal style and carried me out the room, down the stairs and out the castle, two guards close behind him.

"Don't worry, my Queen. I'm taking you back to your apartment; someone was sent to summon the doctor." I nodded and let my head hang towards my chest, trying to control my breathing. As we neared the final gate that opens up to center Castletown, I stopped my guard. Word would spread like wildfire if someone caught their queen being carried yet again, unconscious or not. I explained this to him and he helped me stand up then stood directly by my right side. Another guard came around and flanked my left side just as closely. Walking slowly compared to my usual determined pace, we stepped through the gates and immediately turned right to head for my apartment.

We were about three steps from the gate when I noticed a little girl who was sitting on the fountain by her mother jumped down and came running up to me. My guards instinctively placed a hand on their hilts, even though she posed no threat. She seemed to be waiting for me. I was glad I had my guards let me walk.

"Miss Queen. Here." She held out a little yellow flower. It seemed limp, probably from her hand clamping onto it so tightly. I looked at her with surprise, but took it anyway. "It's for you to get better. My daddy always brought home a flower when me or my sister were sick. I think they help get you better." I smiled gently at the little one. I reached down and gently touched her hair.

"I feel much better already. Thank you very much." My praise seemed to please her immensely, judging from the infectious smile that covered her face. She quickly spun around and ran back to her mother, jumping up and down. The mother looked at me and smiled before grabbing her hand and leading her away. I stood there watching them walk before the guard on my left told me I was swaying. I nodded and continued forward. With the help of a guard, I managed to make it up the stairs and into my apartment.

Estelle, a worried look plastered on her face yet again, helped me sit down on the bed. She came back with a nightgown and I groaned.

"Estelle, it's not even noon yet! I do not need to sleep." She looked intimidated for a second before placing her hands on her hips.

"I'm sorry my Lady, but if what the guard tells me is correct you are _not_ well. You need rest to let your injuries properly heal." I sighed and shifted to let her undo the button on my back.

"It was fine before Estelle, I swear to you. I had a headache and that was the worst of it. This pain spiked out of nowhere!" She slid my arms out of the sleeves and bent to fully remove the skirt.

"Maybe the red potion hel- oh my Gods!" She had stood back up from taking the dress off and got a look at my exposed shoulders. I looked down and gasped.

"No!" I panicked. There was an ugly back scar emerging from my left collarbone. But it was no ordinary scar. I felt my heart begin to race and my breathing became hitched. "Estelle, get out! Get away! Don't let anyone in but Link!" She stepped back, but her ever faithful concern for me overrode the order.

"My Lady..."

"OUT!" She didn't hesitate this time. She hurriedly left, pushing the guards that had entered at my raised voice out along with her. I heard her send someone to find Link. I was breathing heavily, not of pain but from fear. Etching out from my left shoulder was a black mark I had seen once. I remembered seeing them cover my body when I was powerlessly overridden by Ganondorf.

There was indeed evil plaguing Hyrule. An evil I feared greatly.

* * *

Thanks to all my faithful readers, and a special thank you to Zelda Rules. You're ever enthusiastic reviews have motivated me. :D


	10. Cuccos and Cannons

**Felt like ya'll deserved another chapter. SO...here ya go! **

* * *

I stood perfectly still. I was almost afraid that if I made any sudden move I would elicit something bad. As if a twitch of my arm would trigger Ganon to take control. I didn't know if this mark was really the work of Ganondorf, but I didn't wish to test it at the moment. I breathed a shaky breath, trying to calm myself. I needed to be in control. I wasn't sure willpower would be enough to keep Ganondorf from fully possessing me again, but damned if I didn't try _something._

I heard someone pounding up the steps. I heard Estelle's hushed voice, probably sending off more guards. She sounded so worried, but I'd focus on that later. The door opened and I snapped my head up. I told Estelle to only let Link in…

"Link?" I heard footsteps approach me.

"Zelda, Estelle said you were frightened and that you had a scar?" Link entered my room, saw that I was in a slip – hardly clothing at all – and immediately turned around. I blushed immensely, almost forgetting about the mark in that moment. What would people think if they found out that Link had not only been alone with the queen in her chambers - twice for that matter - but was there with her wearing improper amounts of clothing! "I, uh… what's wrong exactly?" His words moved me from my frozen stance to grab my robe, moving closer to Link in the process. I wrapped it around myself. I steadied my nervous breathing before speaking.

"I think…Ganondorf has returned." He turned slowly to look at me, his mouth a fine line.

"I killed him, you witnessed it yourself."

"Yes, but remember what he said?" I saw him turn thoughtful for a moment. How could either of us forget his chilling last words?

'…_Do not think this ends here…'_

Link's eyebrows came together.

"An empty threat. He wasn't going to just admit defeat. Evil never does."

"But what if it wasn't empty? What if he managed…something…in some way?" I felt my frustration growing. "The Sages thought they defeated him when they sent him through the Mirror. They were wrong. I don't want to be like them and underestimate Ganondorf. He won't stay down forever." I licked my dry lips. "Evil never does." He stared at me and even being scared out of my wits, I managed to hold his gaze. He took off his hat and ran a hand through his hair.

"Okay. Why do you believe it's Ganondorf? And what of this scar?"

"They're related." I started to uncover my scar by sliding the left sleeve of my robe down, but Link turned his head again. "Link…this is not a time for reserve. Besides, it's just on my shoulder, where I got hit by the 'arrow.'"He turned his head back, slightly appalled.

"So…it was magic." I nodded. I then slid the sleeve of my robe down to reveal my shoulder. Link's eyes widened. By his face, I could tell he recognized the marks as well. "It can't be…"

"I know." He studied the mark some more. Then his eyes flickered to my face.

"You think he's going to possess you again." I nodded and closed my eyes.

"That's why I sent everyone from the room with orders to only let you enter." I opened my eyes again. "I knew that if he did manage to make me his puppet…you'd be able to stop me." Part of his mouth turned downward in a grim expression.

"I hope I never have to do that again." He put his hat back on his head and walked out of my bedroom. I secured the robe once more and followed him. We walked to my sitting room. He sat on the couch. "Zelda…when and how did that scar appear exactly?" I sat down on the chair opposite of him and told him of this morning. How I was fine when I woke up and when I met with Lloyd – I had to remember to get him out of custody, but now was not the time – the pain surging out of nowhere and how Estelle revealed the scar when she tried to get me to change. He seemed to ponder this. We sat in silence as he did.

"Do you believe me?" He looked to me.

"Believe that Ganondorf found some way to return?" I nodded. "Unfortunately, yes." I didn't realize how worried I was he wouldn't believe me until that moment. "What do you advise we do?" I thought for a moment.

"Perhaps the Sages can help us?" He perked up.

"That's an idea. Good thinking." I smiled slightly. "Let's go."

"I should probably get dressed first…" He jumped up.

"Right! Sorry, I'll just leave. Did you want me to send in Estelle?" I shook my head.

"Tell her I said to go home. I think it's best if no one is near me…just in case."

"I understand. I'll be right outside your door." He walked to the door.

"Oh, and please instruct my guards to release Lloyd. He was simply a bystander, he caused me no harm." He looked back and nodded. He closed the door gently behind him.

I went and stood in front of the mirror beside my wardrobe. I took a shaky breath before taking off the robe. I looked at my exposed shoulder, the ugly black mark very conspicuous. I don't know why I thought it'd be gone. Wishful thinking, I suppose. Seeing it unnerved me, so I turned from the mirror to get dressed. I put on a dark gray, quarter-sleeved gown and then slipped on my black riding boots. I quickly braided my hair and wrapped the end securely. I grabbed my white cloak and pinned it around my neck. I thought about putting on my headdress, but decided against it. I rushed out of my room. As promised, Link was right outside my door.

"I'm ready." He nodded and walked down the steps as I followed. I made my guards stay, even though I knew their concern was still running strong from earlier events, but they were reassured with Link's presence. We stopped at the stable so I could grab my horse and then left through the eastern gate. Link followed and hopped on Epona, who was waiting outside the gates for him. He looked at me, probably to make sure I was still Zelda, before snapping his reigns. With a whinny, Epona took off toward Lake Hylia under Link's direction. I followed closely behind; the only sounds were those of eight hooves beating on the dirt and the wind whistling past my ears.

We rode our horses hard until we reached the bridge above the lake. Link led us to a small building lying against the rock, just to the side of the bridge. We both descended from our horses and I led mine to the fence to tie it down. Link didn't even bother. He let Epona run free and wasn't worried someone would take her. Even if someone did, she only allowed me, Link, and Ilia ride her. She was a feisty spirit. My horse, however, wasn't as stubborn so I made sure he wouldn't roam too far.

After securing him, I walked down the steps and to the door with Link trailing behind me. We entered the building that opened up to a pen with cuccos clucking about. Link pushed past me down the steep incline and toward the strange man blocking the way to the lake. Link requested passage down to the lake. He paid for both of us and told me to pick any cucco.

I bit my lip. I had only flown with a cucco once before, and let's just say I wasn't too graceful at it. Link chased down a brown cucco, a devilishly grin on his face. I giggled quietly at him as he tried to get a better grip on its legs.

"Come one Zelda! Grab one and fly yourself down to the platform." He ran and jumped off the man-made cliff, his cucco protesting wildly. I bent down and gently scooped up a gray cucco. Just as Link's had, mine began frantically thrashing about, letting me know exactly how he felt about this situation. I walked to the platform and stood next the strange man, slightly scared. But it needed to be done. It was the quickest way to get down to Lake Hylia.

I knew what issue needed to be discussed with my Council next time we rallied.

"Here I go…"

"Byyee!" I smiled awkwardly at the man and stepped off the edge. I closed my eyes and suppressed the urge to release a panicked scream. I felt my dress and cloak being whipped around from the wind and I gripped the poor cucco tightly, afraid of slipping. I then realized that I needed to direct the squawking bird to the platform. I opened my eyes and looked to see Link landing safely on the middle tier of the platform. I headed for his direction and when I was above the platform just below his, I let go. Unlike Link, I did not land safely. I landed on my heels, rather than the balls of my feet, and fell backwards rather harshly onto my bottom. Link jumped down and was at my side in about two strides.

"You okay?" He held out his hand.

"Ouch…" I took it and tried to hide my embarrassment. "That was…unpleasant." He made a noise. I turned to him to see why and got a good look of his expression. "Are you laughing at me?!"

"Sorry! But you look so bashful, I can't help it."

"Why, the nerve!" I couldn't help the smile that twitched from my lips. The happy moment was a short one however, as we both remembered our reasons for being here.

"Come. We have a mission to do." I sobered a bit more and nodded. He turned and hopped down to the lowest platform. Without looking back he jumped from the colorful platform to floating rafts of wood. I proceeded to do the same. We walked around the floating shack we landed on until we came upon another…colorfully dressed man. Link was already striking up a conversation with this man too.

"Oasis flight, eh? Alright. That'll be twenty for the both of you." Link handed over a red rupee. "Who's going first?" Link and I looked at each other.

"I will." Link stepped forward and into the center of the small room. The metal door slammed shut behind him, rocking the entire building and even the platform we were on. I gripped the rail tightly. The man, I heard Link call him Fyer, wound a strange device decorated with balloons and Occoas. I felt my eyes bulge out at the sight of the large cannon that ascended from the tiny shack. Even more so – if possible – when Link went sent flying from the canon. I swallowed down a pit of fear. _Did I really have to go in there?! _

I was answered when the man running the machinery stated it was my turn. I released my death grip from the rail and conscientiously stepped into the same room Link had just gone in. I swear if I experienced any more fear today, my heart would just explode.

I spoke too soon, for only a few seconds after the thought crossed my brain, was I shot out of the canon and towards the Gerudo Desert. Unlike the gentle descent of a cucco flight, this trip was a lot quicker and a lot less fun. I felt tears being ripped from my eyes and my cloak was thrashing violently from the speed. I started slowing down, but I wasn't exactly comforted seeing as I was still a good distance from the ground. This time, I did let out a scream as I slowly began falling towards the sand, head first. I was saved by a metal contraption clamping onto my right arm and jerking me down. I landed roughly in Link's arms, but it was better yet than a face plant onto the ground.

"Shhh…" He rubbed my back gently and smoothed down my wind-blown hair. I was shaking so badly, he had to hold me up some moments when my knees literally gave out. Adrenaline was coursing through my veins, and I was so overly alert that it made me dizzy. As soon as I could control my movements again I stood up on my own.

"S-Sorry Link." I took a deep breath. I felt the air dry my throat. If the sand and heat weren't indicators enough that this was a desert, then the lack of moisture in the air should've cued it.

"It's alright. I was a mess after my first canon ride too." I breathed a shaky laugh. But, like the queen I was, I put my chin up and pretended like the moment never happened.

"Shall we proceed?" He nodded.

"Just a warning, it's a bit of a distance and since I cleared the Bulblins from the area, we do not have any Bulbos to ride. Walking is our only mode of transportation" I nodded.

"Let's get going then." He looked at me.

"Yes. Let's go."

I looked up after the first few steps just to judge how far the Mirror Chamber where the sages occupied was from where we stood. I sighed internally, but kept stepping forward. I was determined to find out what was going on in my precious Hyrule…and in my body.

* * *

**Keep tuned in guys! Thanks for reading/following/favoriting/reviewing!**

**Stay beautiful. **


	11. Stranger in the Chamber

Thankful for my white cloak for reflecting the sun's rays, I walked up the steep steps leading to the abandoned prison. The journey through Gerudo Desert was a long and hot one. My calves hurt immensely from walking on such an unstable surface for so long. But finally, we reached the prison and this grueling journey would be over.

"Shoot." I swiped sand off my dress for the hundredth time today and looked up at Link.

"What? What's wrong?"

"There's only two ways to get to the mirror chamber. One was teleporting with Midna…" I felt a twinge of painful nostalgia. How I missed Midna. "The other is _through_ Arbiter's Grounds." I blinked. "Through the dungeon." I closed my eyes. Not exactly what I wanted to hear.

"How you managed to keep your strength through all this, I'll never know Link." He smiled grimly. I rubbed my eyes before opening them. I saw him pull his lantern and an empty bottle out of his pouch.

"Could you fill this bottle with the oil in that cauldron over there? I need to make sure my lantern is still working. It's been a while since I last used it…" I took the bottle to the cauldron. I filled it, corked it, and returned it to Link.

"Thanks." After adjusting the lantern a bit, a tiny flame appeared, casting light around us. "Good! It works. You ready?" I glanced up to the sky.

"Yes, and we better hurry. It'll be dark soon." He too looked up.

"So it seems…but passing through the dungeon shouldn't be an issue." He held out his arm for me, as if to escort me. I found it a bit strange considering the circumstances, but he made it seem normal. It must've been a subconscious act, as if we about to step into the palace rather than a dungeon. I took his arm regardless and he led us down the steps into the dark foyer. "I figured out all the puzzles and destroyed all the enemies, so it should just be a matter of passing through. Still an inconvenience though..." He looked at me sadly. "I'd rather teleport." I squeezed his arm, empathetically. I knew he missed our friend too.

As he said, we didn't run into any issues. We just clawshot our way through the main rooms. At most, we had to pull chains to lift chandeliers and manage to fit both of us on the small spinner. With Link's guidance we quickly made our way to the room where he had defeated Stallord. He put his arm around waist and I clung to his torso. He threw the spinner and we jumped on it. We roamed dully until the spinner latched onto the track and then we were moving up as the spinner carried us up the spiral trail until the platform leveled out. We separated as Link put the spinner back. He then turned and smiled at me.

"Well, it's just a short walk from here to the Mirror Chamber."

"Thank Gods, I'm nearly exhausted." We walked across the bridge towards the ominous doorway. The doorway opened up to a spiral staircase outside. It must've wound upwards to the chamber. I peered at the sky again. The sky was pitch-black, save for the thousand tiny stars that was the only illumination, at least until Link refilled his lantern and lit it again. We walked silently up the stairs and around the broken columns. We reached the top floor, then walked down the hallway until it opened into a giant open space – The Mirror Chamber. The funny thing was that there was no mirror anymore. The shards still laid were they first fell, glittering with a catch of starlight. Nothing had disturbed them except the wind.

"Okay." We stopped. Link looked up at the columns holding the thrones of the sages. "I'm not sure how to summon them. They just sort of appeared when I needed guidance. Do you know?" I shook my head.

"No. I never talked to them. They appeared to you."

"Maybe they'll just appear again. After all, we do need guidance."

"We do." I walked up the stairs, leaving Link to wander on his own, to the stand that once held the mirror. All that was left was its metal carcass. I touched it gingerly. I turned from it to stare up at the columns as well. "What if they don't appear?" I spoke out loud, but not audibly enough for Link to hear. I touched my shoulder, then tenderly pressed on the mark. They needed to. _Gods please, send me guidance. I'm not sure where to go to find answers... _I sighed after the silent prayer. I figured if they haven't shown up by now, that they probably wouldn't. "Link, should we stay any longer?" I turned back to the direction Link was and saw a man sitting on the mirror frame.

A man that was not Link.

I gasped and stepped back. I reached for my sword at my hip, but remembered I had left it back in my apartment. I was afraid of Ganondorf possessing me and using it to hurt Link. I cursed my decision now. Not that it mattered. I had called Link's name, which caused him to turn his attention to me, and in turn he too saw the man. I didn't know Link could move so fast. I heard him unsheathe the Master Sword and suddenly he was in front of me. I heard metal clash against metal as Link struck the place the man _had_ been. He was gone now. I didn't even see him move either.

"Where did he..?" I searched the room for him.

"Zelda. Bow and arrows." I turned to Link's back. I unbuckled his quiver and wrapped it around my torso, tightening it in place. He had reached in his pouch and held out his bow to me. I grabbed it and quickly notched an arrow. Back-to-back we stood, scanning the area.

"Stranger…identify yourself!" My voice rang out clear and strong. Link and I stood listening.

"A friend, IF you put the weapons away." I glanced at Link. He seemed dubious to trust the mystery voice.

"Show yourself first," Link called out. I heard a sigh, almost apathetic. I tightened my grip on my bow.

"Very well." He just appeared to the left of me out of nowhere, as if he was invisible and had just revealed himself. I felt Link flinch. He didn't see him move either. I took in the man's appearance.

He wore clothing made of various blues and white that clung tight to his muscular yet lithe frame. He wore a wrap of bandages that covered the top of his head and most of his face, but let his short and choppy hair pop through. He wore more bandages around his arms and I think I saw them wrapped around his fingers as well. The most distinct things about him – however – were the giant red eye symbol on the front of his clothing and his red eyes. Those red eyes were fixed on me. Link turned towards him.

"Who are you?" The man's eyes flickered to Link.

"You seek guidance from the sages. The sages are…unavailable…at the moment. They sent me in their stead. I am here to help you." I narrowed my eyes. He avoided the question.

"On what grounds, should we trust you?"

"As a member of the race destined to protect the Royal Family, your Majesty, you have plenty of grounds to trust me with."

I blinked. _A Shiekah?!_

* * *

**Okay, I know that in the ending credits of the twilight game the Master sword was back in its pedestal, but since the game never mentioned that it NEEDED to be put back like all the others, I decided that it was time Link got to keep the dang thing.**

**And I apologize, these past two chapters kinda suck. They are 'filler' and this one is short as what. ]: And I don't think chapter 12 will be much better.**

**Also, I am sorry for not updating for a while. I've been really busy. College. ]:**


	12. Unexpected Friend, Unexpected Enemy

**Yay! This chapter is a longer one! You're welcome! :D **

* * *

I blinked.

"A Shiekah? But I thought they were all…deceased." I had read about the ancient race of Shiekahs quite extensively. They intrigued me greatly, and I was saddened when I discovered there were none left. Link sheathed his blade, no longer threatened.

"Not all of them are. I met one." I looked from the Shiekah to Link. He met one? There was more than one that lived? "Do you know Impaz?"

"I do. I am supposedly a distant relative of hers."

"Does she know about you? She told me that she was the last one…"

"She knows naught of my existence, no. I was raised by another of my kind." Another Shiekah! This was astounding. I unstrung the bow and placed it in the quiver. I no longer felt threatened either, but intrigued.

"Are there more Shiekah we don't know about?" The man turned his attention back to me.

"No, your Majesty. To my knowledge, only I, my master, and Impaz remain." To _his_ knowledge, which meant there were possibly more elsewhere.

"Why does Impaz not know about you?" Link questioned.

"Impaz believed we were all wiped out from an attack on our village. Little did she know that my master had escaped with his life and mine. I never understood why, but he wanted that fact to remain a secret." I looked to Link, who was still studying the stranger.

"You never gave us your name."

"Shiek." The name seemed familiar, I remember reading it in a story about Shiekahs, but I wasn't entirely sure which one.

"Shiek, you're name…reminds me of a story -"

"Of a princess that magically disguised herself as a male Shiekah many decades ago to hide from the King of Evil: is that the story you're thinking of?" I clapped my hands together.

"That's it, yes!" This was so exciting, a deceased race that was actually still among us!

"I'm sure you both have more questions, but I suggest we discuss something of more importance." I dialed my historic excitement down.

"Yes." The air suddenly stilled, as if realizing the dramatic change in conversation and was waiting anxiously. "Shiek, what do you know of Ganondorf?" He walked – actually walked instead of disappearing – to the metal mirror frame once more. He sat on it as if it were merely a chair.

"Ganondorf. Possessor of the Triforce. Was sentenced to the world of shadows, but managed to escape. Tried to take the throne here, but our good Hero here prevented such." He nodded towards Link. "Is there more to know?"

"I suppose not too much more, but tell me this: Do you recognize this mark?" I unclipped my cloak and let it fall to the ground. I gently pushed the material near my shoulder away and revealed the dark scar hidden. Shiek stepped closer and leaned forward, seeming to peer at the mark.

"I believe not…"

"I've seen this mark only once before. You heard that Ganondorf was defeated, but did you know that he somehow had power to possess me?" Shiek's eyes flickered to my face, his expression – at least what I could see of it – was unreadable.

"So I've been told. This relates to the marking?"

"Yes. You see when he took over, these black markings were visible on my arms, my face – they were everywhere." Shiek straightened somewhat stiffly.

"You think he is trying to possess you again." I nodded. He took a step back and walked to the edge of the small platform where the three of us stood. "Did this mark appear out of nowhere?" I shook my head. I launched into my story of traveling to Iza's property and how I was struck with what we originally thought was an arrow. I then told him of the searing pain that attacked me while exploring my room, and how that seemed to 'create' the mark. We seemed to conclude that I was struck with dark magic, one that was similar to that of Ganondorf.

"And that is why we are here; to see if the sages have any news of a Ganondorf somehow returning." Sheik remained still throughout the story.

"What of this, Lloyd character? You think he had anything to do with the strange strike of pain? You said you were alone with him."

"I have no reason to suspect him. He's merely a hired contractor, and Hylian. He doesn't possess magic."

"Hm." He took what looked like a needle out of nowhere and twirled it between his fingers. Link stepped forward, probably wondering where the needle had come from as well.

"I'm not quite sure what to say about the mark, other than someone is trying to harm you. Who, how, and for what reason, I cannot say." I turned part of my mouth down, in a grim expression.

"Not exactly the answer I was looking for…" He shrugged.

"I'm not all-seeing as the sages. And even then, they cannot always see everything either." Link spoke up once more.

"You have to know something." Shiek looked at him.

"The Shiekahs are no stranger to magic, even those of a darker nature. There are plenty of spells that could create a mark, and those to counter it." I perked up.

"Do you think there is a spell to dissipate this?"

"I'm not entirely sure, but it is more probable that there will be a way to revert it. A mark, such as this, that increases in size increases in power. If I find a way to make the mark retract, I could lessen its power." Link looked to me.

"I'd take that over no solution." I smiled slightly and nodded in agreement. Shiek looked to me.

"Fear not, your Majesty, I shall try and find a solution in the ancient Shiekan scrolls." I bowed my head slightly.

"Thank you, Shiek. How shall we contact you, if we seek more guidance?" He looked to me.

"I will seek you out, when the time comes."

"But –," he was gone before I could ask another question. I turned to Link. "How does he do that?" Link shrugged. I murmured "_I wish I could do that_," to myself as I looked around.

"Well," I turned to Link, who was looking at the dark night sky, "I suppose we should get you back." He tilted his head down and met my eyes. "You really should be resting. Your body has been through a lot of stress the past couple of days." I folded my hands together.

"I suppose so…"

"I mean, what else is there to do? We got someone to help us out, even if it wasn't from the sages. That is why we came, correct?" I looked at him through my lashes.

"I know. But I wish there was something else I could do." Link walked towards me.

"As a veteran to adventure, let me advise you: Resting is essential. Can't slay monsters or solve troublesome puzzles with no sleep, can you?" I laughed slightly as he tapped my forehead. I frowned suddenly.

"Link. We'd have to walk back, wouldn't we?" His cheerful face dropped suddenly as well.

"I forgot. I'm sorry; I don't know why I thought we could teleport. I –" he sighed, "I guess we'll just rest here. Find a comfy place for you to settle down…" He stepped down from the mirror pedestal to look around. I watched him on his hunt for a while before bending down to pick up my cloak. I jumped down from the platform, wobbling a bit from the unsteady surface of the sand. I kneeled and pushed some sand to lean against the stone of the platform and packed it down. I thought and then packed sand on the spot next to me, for Link. I then laid my cloak over my makeshift pillow and bed. I removed Link's quiver and sat down, brushing off my dress.

"Link, over here." He appeared over the edge of the stone. I patted the sand next to my cloak. I couldn't quite tell due to the darkness, but I swore I saw his face turn red.

"Uh, you sure?" I gave him a look and then laid down on my back, looking up at the stars. I heard him walk slowly over to his spot. I watched him ease down smoothly and sit down. I closed my eyes and relaxed. Link never moved. I opened my eyes and lifted my head.

"Aren't you going to sleep?" He turned his head slightly towards me and smiled.

"In a bit. I'm just thinking. Get some rest," he said softly. I yawned and nodded, letting my head fall back down. I really was exhausted from walking all day. That was good, because it made the bed of sand that much more comfortable. I let my eyes close again.

I woke up, startled. The images that had been dancing before my eyes just moments ago were slowly fading but still haunting. I sat up quickly, and looked down at my arms. I pushed the sleeve material up and released the breath I was holding. My smooth skin was untouched. I took a shaky breath, trying to calm myself. I pulled my knees close to my body and hid my face on them. I don't know if I was visibly shaking, but I definitely was not calm. I breathed in through my nose and finally pushed the images away. I'm not sure how long I remained in that position, but when I heard a breathing sound I looked up and over at it.

I don't remember Link ever moving before I fell asleep but when I looked, he was laying on his side facing away from me. He was sprawled out, his gear laying in front of him and his green cap slight askew. I smiled slightly and touched the tip of his pointy hat, rubbing the worn material between my fingers. Looking at the sun's position in the sky, it was probably around 10 or so, much later than when I normally wake up. I sighed, thinking that my guards and maids would be worried that I didn't return yet. Poor Estelle was probably fretting. We should probably get back soon, for everyone's sake.

Releasing the tip of Link's hat, I shifted onto my knees, leaning towards him. I got a glance at his sleeping face. He looked so calm and relaxed, which is a rarity for anyone to see. I was tempted to let him sleep just a bit longer, but I couldn't. I felt bad, but I had other matters to attend to and I needed his help getting back to Hyrule.

"Link?" My voice was barely above a whisper, but he stirred regardless. Stretching awkwardly to the side, he opened his eyes. I found myself staring, slightly entranced watching his handsome face shift from calm and sleepy to alert and awake. He sat up and stretched his back out before looking at me.

"Yes?" I tried remembering why I woke him up.

"I, well we, should be heading back. Don't you think so?" He glanced at the sky, most likely judging the time as I had before.

"Yes, we should." He blinked slowly once, took a deep breath, and then stood up. I stood up as well and tried to dust off my dress. I had rolled off of my cloak during the night, so I was covered in sand. Declaring it a lost cause, I picked up my cloak and shook of as much sand as I could manage before clipping it back around my neck. I tried to give Link back his bow and quiver, but he pushed it back towards me. Link had just finished tying back on all his gear. "Ready?" I nodded and we started walking towards the stairs. I was struck with an exhausting thought as we reached the top step.

"Link?"

"Hm?"

"We have to go through the entire dungeon again, don't we?"

"Unfortunately, yes." I looked to the sky, silently asking the Gods why I had to do this all over again before taking my first step down the stairs.

"It wasn't too bad last time, I suppose. The real killer will be the walk back to the lake."

"Yes, it's always brutal." I silently agreed with him as we stepped back into Arbiter's grounds.

Going back through the dungeon was the same as going through it. We shared the spinner when it was required, and Link handed me one of his clawshots to use. We even raced with them sometimes. We left the dungeon in a short amount of time and had just emerged back into the main desert area when we heard a strange noise. Link went on readied immediately and silently drew the Master sword from its sheath. I put myself by pulling out his bow. I strung it with some difficulty. His bow was a lot stronger than mine. I pulled an arrow and notched it on the string. We were still partially hidden by a rock structure, guarding us from full exposure to the Gerudo sands. Link crept around the rock slowly. When the desert came into view we both scanned the area. It was then that we heard a horrible howl.

"Get back!" He pushed us back to be hidden by the rock as several arrows struck the sand where we had been standing mere seconds before. My eyes widened.

"Are those Bulblins!?" Link grimaced.

"Yes. Look at the markings." I looked at the arrow. Sure enough, the barbaric carvings decorated the arrow. I unconsciously stepped closer to Link.

"What do we do?"

* * *

**HEY! LISTEN! Just a quick question: Does anyone do/know someone who does commissions? I'd maybe like to do some art for this? Idk, but lemme know! **


	13. Stronghold

**I know, I know, it's been an awful while. But please understand, college is really pressing right now. Once it's over I'll update sooner. Promise! Please enjoy and reviews are always appreciated! **

* * *

"What do we do?" Link ignored me. After a few moments of silence, I thought of asking him again. I decided against it when I figured he was trying to force a plan.

"Okay. Zelda, listen carefully, this is what we're going to do…" He tightened his grip on his sword. "I'm going to run –" I felt my eyes widened at the danger of this, but before I could protest he continued. "Don't worry, I'll be running too quick for them to accurately aim for me. The important part is you." I looked from the arrows striking the sand two feet from us, to him.

"Me? Wha-" He pointed to his bow that I was holding.

"My running is just a distraction, you're going to be taking them down while their focus is on me. But don't take too long – for both our sakes," He half-joked in attempt to not panic me, which I appreciated. My only concern was that I was not use to his bow. He was much stronger than I and I wondered if I could even pull the string back. "There seems to be about four of them on guard towers. Take them down then go for the ones on the ground. That's what I will be doing the second you take out those first four." He was completely serious now. "Ready?" I took a deep, calming breath. I could do this.

"Yes."

"Okay." He rolled his shoulders and twirled his sword. He readjusted his shield and looked to me. I met his eyes and we stared at each other for a while. He was worried; I could read it in his features. I had a gnawing suspicion that it was worry about me rather than him. I smiled gently and reached up to him, straightening his slightly askew hat. I dropped my hand and touched his cheek lightly - my response to his concerns - before stepping back and drawing an arrow. He looked almost surprised, but he was back to Hero mode in an instant. "Now?"

"Now!" Bearing his shield, Link shot away from the cover of the rock. Horrible howls filled the air again. I waited until I heard the whistling of arrows move away from my location. I knew Link was drawing their attention effectively. I too stepped from the protection of the desert wall. I needed to move quickly. Link would be in trouble if I didn't take out the Bulblins soon. I would be in a worse situation if they noticed me sooner.

I lifted the bow towards the first guard tower. Thankfully his attention was still focused on Link.

Breathe in.

I pulled the string back and brought it to my lip. Aimed the tip toward the Bulbin.

Breathe out.

_Release! _

I ignored the horrible gurgling sounds the creature made. The only thing mattered is that it fell. Didn't have time to think of anything else. I focused on my next target. He too had yet to notice me.

Breathe in.

Aim.

Breathe out.

Release.

Down? Good. I felt the adrenaline of battle flowing through me - trying to shake me. But I remembered my training. Channel the energy. Third target.

Breathe in.

Aim.

Breathe out.

Release.

My last target. I drew another bow from the quiver and strung it in one smooth motion. That's when I noticed that the Bulblin was no longer looking in Link's direction, but mine. I breathed in and lifted the bow - the creature mirroring me. I pulled the string back to my lip, the tip of the arrow aiming for the point of his. I breathed out and released. The next few moments felt like mere milliseconds. I felt a force throw me down into the sand as a whistling sound flew past my ear. Raising my head I looked up. At first I thought Link had ran back and pushed me, but I saw him a distance away, surrounded by Bulblins. I looked to make sure I had taken down the last Bulblin. I did. Now I could go help – my breath hitched. _What knocked me over then?_

"My dear Queen Zelda, what are you thinking?" The air instantly became cold and the hairs on my neck stood up. I sat up as dignified as I could.

"How dare you use such informalities?" I rose to my knees when the cloaked figured stepped from my peripherals to standing behind me. I froze when I felt his hands rest on my shoulders, a silent inhibition. "You dare threaten the Queen of Hyrule?" I asked, my voice deep and dangerous.

"Have I spoken against the Queen? No, I have not."

"Release me and stand down." My unwavering tone would've stopped any lesser being; this man was not such. Link had yet to notice me. He was still distracted by the army of Bulblins. I prayed silently he would soon. Not that he could really do anything with me at this man's mercy.

"No."

"You disobey the Queen?"

"My Queen," I cringed inwardly at his insisted possession, "it is I, that you do not wish to cross." I felt my eyes widened. He couldn't be the one…could he?

"If you're the reason this mark app-," I screamed as his fingers dug into my shoulders like claws. That pain was bearable, but the one producing fire from my shoulder was not. I bit my lip to keep from crying out and heard Link calling my name from a distance. I heard the clash of metal on metal faintly.

"You will do as I command. I am your new master. You understand?" I couldn't see him, but I heard Link approaching fast. He must've been a threatening sight because my tormentor lost patience. The nails dug in harder and I tried sinking down to escape both sources of pain, but this fiend wouldn't allow it. "Answer me!" His voice brought on more agony to the blaze in my shoulder. I wailed something inaudible and he took that as a confirmation. He released me both physically and magically. I slumped into the sand like dead weight as the aching faded, my breathing heavily labored.

"Zelda!" Link's voice was there, close. I felt him gingerly touch my unscarred shoulder. "Zelda, are you there?" I opened my eyes and looked at him.

"Li-" He shushed me.

"Rest easy. It's okay. He's gone."

"Whe-"

"I don't know. Zelda, please, relax." He touched my hair and I felt my racing heart slow a bit. I was still panting slightly and didn't have the strength to move. "I'm going to lift you. I'm sorry if I hurt you, but we need to get you out of here." I felt him shift an arm under my legs. "I cleared the Bulblins, but more could come." I felt his other arm slip under my shoulder blades. Ever gently, he raised me off the ground. I hissed a bit as his fingers grazed my sore shoulder and he mumbled an apology. He stood up fluidly and I let my head flop onto his shoulder. I breathed in and out shakily and lifted my eyes to look at Link's face. I focused on his chin.

"Were you hurt, Link?"

"I think you should be worrying about your own health as of now." I sighed. He glanced down at me and our eyes met. They were so filled with concern for me, that I was overwhelmed by it.

"Link…"

"I don't know what's happening, but I will make it stop." I wasn't sure what to do. I was not use to being looked at like this. I've earned concerned looks before, but there was something else in his eyes. Something more… he looked up and started walking. "Let's get you back to Hyrule, quickly." I raised my hand to touch his cheek, but was to weak to fully reach it so it landed awkwardly on his neck. He looked down at me again.

"Thank you. For coming with me and for protecting me." I smiled shyly. "My Hero." His eyes lit up, easing the concern a bit, at our little joke.

"Anything, for my Queen." I laughed pathetically and coughed. His smile turned grim. "Rest, please. I'll get you to Hyrule safely." I closed my eyes and sighed.

"I know you will." I felt myself slipping into unconsciousness. I heard Link's voice and felt the rumble of his chest, but his words were indiscernible. I felt something warm and rough press against my forehead tenderly for a moment. At first I thought it was…but then I fell into slumber.

* * *

I woke up in my apartment bed. I blinked hazily trying to determine if this was real or if I was still unconscious. _How on earth did Link get me all the way here?!_ I must've been truly comatose for him to bring me all the way here – and such for a long time too. _He kept true to his word, of course. _I turned and smiled into my pillow. That's when I looked down and noticed my scar. I let out a horrified gasp. My nightgown revealed that the mark had spread to my neck and was stretched down nearly to my elbow. I laid still and squeezed my eyes shut, silently muttering prayers like a madwoman.

I was suddenly hit with a flood of memories. The pain in my shoulder, the nails biting into my skin, the cloaked man, the evil that had radiated off of him, the force behind his words. The threat. _"You will do as I command,"…like a puppet_. I felt tears of hopelessness form. So someone was trying to take control of me. I feared Ganondorf had found another minion to do his bidding while he found a way to slither his way back to Hyrule. I need answers. I needed guidance. I needed help. I needed Link.

"Link?" I called out into the darkness of my room, hoping he was outside my door and would come to me. Maybe Estelle could bring him here. Something shifted to my right and I felt my nerves spike.

"I'm here, Zelda." I released the panic-induced breath I was holding.

"You frightened me."

"I'm sorry." I shifted to get a better look at him.

"Not your fault entirely. I'm a bit of a mess right now," I huffed. "Too many things are trying to shake my bravado." Link stood from the chair he was sitting on and walked towards my bed. I looked to make sure the blanket was covering my torso. It was. He kneeled when he was close to my headboard, putting himself at eye-level with me.

"How do you feel?"

"I have a splitting headache."

"Estelle went to fetch some powder from the doctor."

"How long ago?"

"A few minutes ago. We just got back." I felt my eyes widen.

"Link, you must be exhausted!" I sat up too quickly, but ignored the blackness dancing at the corners of my vision. "Please, you need to rest. I'll have a room readied for you."

"There are other matters that need tended to." Sensing my distress over him, he smiled slightly. "I'm fine for now Zelda." I looked at him dubiously. His gaze never strayed from my eyes. When I realized that the blankets didn't cover me anymore, I blushed and pulled them tightly around my torso. "What happened with that man? What did he say?" I looked to my covered feet.

"He said that…he was my master now. And that I was to do as he commanded." I gripped the blanket. "Link, someone is trying to make me a puppet again…"

"They won't."

"But he keeps finding me,"

"Zelda," he said trying to calm my rising distress.

"Even if he isn't near me, he can use this mark."

"Zelda."

"He hasn't taken my mind, but he can coerce me with the power he holds over me…"

"Zel-"

"And we haven't a thing against him! No answers, no guidance, no help, nothing!" He gripped my chin – a little forcefully – and turned my head to his. He was so close.

"Stop. He's playing mind games with you Zelda, and you're letting him. If there was ever a time for you to display your bravado, it's now. We're getting answers and seeking guidance. If that's all we can, then so be it. But you're not alone in this. I'm here to help you. Save you, if necessary." I tried to not let my lip quiver like a pouting child, but with his every word my resolve crumbled.

I threw myself at him, throwing my arms around his neck and burying my head in his shoulder. He immediately wrapped his arms around me, holding me tightly. He stood up and sat on my bed, adjusting our position so I was sitting on his leg. I didn't care that it would be considered bashful if we were caught. Mannerisms didn't matter right now.

I haven't cried quite awfully in a long time – not even during the curse of the Twilight. I was strong throughout that battle, but now I was scared. Scared for my life and for my lives of my people and for Link's life. We had just gotten out of a disaster, only to be thrown right back into another. And with the uncertainly of the threat this dark magician had made, I would be living in constant stress and worry. I felt overwhelmed and…just…scared. But Link was here, and he made a world of difference. He'd been my friend for what felt like ages. His heart was so big and his spirit was so brave; I felt that there was no one to go to for comfort and security but him. He swayed slightly, not saying anything. He attempted to smooth down my hair while I slowly exhausted my anxiety. Finally I quieted and just rested. I clung to the strength and warmth that was Link, until I felt compulsory to draw back. Still holding his shoulder for balance, I attempted to wipe the wetness from my face with my free hand.

"My Lady." I looked up to a red-eyed Estelle holding a cloth. I smiled sadly and accepted the offering.

"Thank you, Estelle." She nodded and rolled her lip to hide the trembling. I dried my eyes and blushed as I blew my nose.

"Are you alright my Lady?" I looked to her. Placing the cloth on my lap I reached for her. She grabbed my hand, despite me just wiping my snotty nose.

"I'm getting there. Would it be possible for me to have some power and potion?" She nodded and left my sight. "Crying does not soothe headaches, in case anyone was curious." I felt Link's hand move on my back. Estelle returned with the potion and handed it to me. I drank the blessed liquid quickly and Estelle took the empty bottle from me. Glancing from Link's calm façade to Estelle's worried one I sighed again. "I suppose I should rest now."

"Yes, you should." I looked to Link.

"You should too. " Before he answered I turned to Estelle. "Could you prepare a room for him?" She nodded.

"I'll be back momentarily." She quickly left the room, shutting the door softly behind her. I met Link's eyes again. I blushed knowing I had just wailed like a baby in front of him. But it couldn't be helped. I was too tired to truly be worried about it. Without thinking I slowly let my head slump back onto Link's shoulder.

Before I knew it, I was fast asleep.


	14. Quarrels with the Council

**Finally! An update! Tell your friends! **

**Follows, favorites, and especially reviews are appreciated! **

* * *

The next morning, I woke up refreshed. I think pouring our my frustrations the night before had been therapeutic, so I was ready to return to my old self and start working to fix the problem. I fiddled with my blanket a bit, replaying yesterday's events in my in my head, including meeting a member of a nearly deceased race. I sat up and folded my arms on my knees. Resting my chin my arms, I thought about what Sheik had said he would do for us. I wasn't completely helpless as I thought I was last night, and I wasn't without guidance. Sheik would hopefully pull through with some information from his searches. I was still frightened though; the threat of attack and the unknown attacker was enough to cause anyone such anxiety.

I sat up and felt a slight twinge of my headache, but that was to be expected. I recognized headaches to be a lingering effect after an attack, along with the scar spreading. I looked down at it. I couldn't see exactly where it reached up to on my neck, but I could see it down my arm. Tiny little angled lines extended down to my inner elbow. I closed my eyes and ran a finger over them, feeling nothing but skin. It bothered me that I couldn't distinguish what was mine and what was dark magic.

Trying not focus on that thought, I lifted the covers from my frame and hopped from my bed. I walked to my bathroom and started to draw my bath water. Heading back into my bedroom, I went to the mirror near my wardrobe. I could clearly see the scar. It reached up my neck, and didn't quite touch my chin. It had spread from where it had originally hit just below my left collarbone. I touched it gingerly wearing a grimace. I shook my head and turned to open my wardrobe. I lifted a light green dress from its hanger. It had pretty gold beading on the sleeves by the wrist and near the modest scoop neckline and a gold sash around the waist. I took it along with undergarments and went back to the bathroom. Resting the clothing on the stool next to the tub, I undressed and climbed in. I took extra time to bathe myself, because I could still feel sand from the desert in my hair. After I was clean I just leaned back and closed my eyes. The warm water was soothing. I sighed, happy to relax for a bit.

But I knew there was work to be done, so I grudgingly got up and let the water drain. Taking a towel I completely dried myself off before reaching for the clothing. I put my undergarments on, and slipped into the green dress. I was having trouble with the middle button of the dress, when I heard a slight knock.

"My Lady?" I smiled lightly, recognizing the voice.

"Estelle, come in." I walked out of the bathroom as she entered the apartment carrying a tray. She smiled too.

"Glad to see you in a better mood this morning." She walked over and placed the tray on my desk.

"Yes, I guess I was just tired and scared last night. I'm not quite sure what overcame me."

"It's understandable my Lady." Estelle removed the tray, revealing my breakfast. I pondered something as she poured some water from a pitcher into a glass. She looked to me. "Is something wrong, my Lady?"

"Zelda." Estelle raised an eyebrow. "Call me Zelda." Her eyes seemed to widen.

"But, the informalities…"

"Hardly strange between friends now, is it?" I smiled warmly at her. She slowly started to smile as well.

"I suppose not, my L-" I shot her a glare. She laughed. "I suppose not, Zelda." I smiled and picked up a piece of fruit from the tray and ate it. Moving to my mirror I picked up my brush and started combing through my hair.

"Good. Now, what's on the agenda for today?" Estelle cleared her throat.

"The Council would like to meet with you. They've already started gathering." I turned grim.

"So they'd like me to come now, is what that means." I started braiding my hair.

"As soon as possible, yes." I sighed. Finishing my braid, I wrapped the end securely and walked back over to the desk where Estelle was standing. I ate another piece of fruit and drank a few sips of water.

"I'll finish the rest later. Thank you Estelle." I turned to her. "For everything, including all that you have done for me the past few days." She smiled shyly at my sincerity. "Your benevolence is greatly appreciated."

"Hardly strange between friends, is it?" I laughed and hugged her.

"No, it is not." I turned from her and headed towards the door.

"Zelda, wait." I heard her bustle towards me. I felt her touch my back, and button the one button I could not. I turned to her, smiled, and nodded before leaving.

I walked down the steps and the two guards waiting at the bottom snapped to attention. Stepping forward they followed closely behind me – closer then usual. I tried to not let that bother me. They were just being cautious, justifiably.

It was somewhat early, so the town was not so busy. There were a few civilians dashing around, preparing for today. I nodded when some stopped to recognize me, and bow or curtsy. I went towards the door that led to the Goron market. Two more guards were stationed there. They bowed as I approached and opened the door. Walking through the tiny foyer, I came about a somewhat small room on the main floor. There was a table placed there and, sure enough, my Council was already gathered, waiting patiently. When I entered they all stood.

"Please, sit." They obeyed as I too took my seat. I sighed as I settled, then looked to them. "Shall we begin?" Stefan, obviously not wanting to waste any time, cleared his thought and stood up.

"Your Majesty, the Council and I had a discussion whilst you were off with the Hero in the desert. We were discussing how you one: blatantly disregarded consultation with us before making such a rash decision and two: retained the details of your condition a secret from us not only once, but twice." I felt my temper rising at his harsh words, but I let him continue. "I can't help but wonder if you distrust us, or disagree with our opinions. Your Majesty, we are a Council of _advisors_ for the monarchs of Hyrule," he looked directly at me, "and yet you act without advisement." He nodded to the others and sat down. I scanned over the crowd, some looked directly at me, others at the papers that sat in front of them.

"Any other commentary to add?" I asked before giving my rebuttal. Leo, another Council member that I felt was more against me than for me, stood up.

"Your Grace, I must also point out that you do not have full diplomatic power just yet. You still need our approval for most actions affecting Hyrule. Leaving the safety of Hyrule without any _royal_ guards present," my temper flared at the intentional offense towards Link, "you exposed yourself to danger, therefore exposing Hyrule to the danger of losing their monarch. With you possessing no husband and no heirs, there would be massive panic in the kingdom and we would have to severely contemplate on what family would supersede the royal bloodline." By now I was grinding my teeth to prevent an outburst. They really did not like what I had done. As soon as Leo was seated, I stood up. I couldn't take another destructive criticism.

"Let it be known that the words of the Council have been heard. Let it also be known that whilst I was away with the Hero -" I looked directly at Leo, "the one that single-handedly saved Hyrule- I was searching for answers about my condition." I gingerly touched my shoulder. "As you know by now, during my trip to Miss Iza's abode, I was attacked by what was originally thought of as an arrow. With the attack in the palace and another one that occurred in the desert, we discovered that the attack was not an arrow, but magic." I took a deep breath. "Dark magic." I heard my Council whisper among each other. I held up a hand to silence them. "I have been cursed with a black mark. The dark magician seems to have control of this mark, and can cause me severe pain. No amount of royal guards can protect me against this magic. Even the Hero himself could not stop an attack." My Council was silent. Bernard spoke up.

"Your Majesty, what will we do? What does this magician want with you?"

"He wishes to control me. That much I know, but I know naught what he has planned for me and for Hyrule." I looked down. My dark mood was returning again, but I didn't feel quite as helpless again. "I know this is hard to hear, but please, do not panic. In the desert Li-the Hero and I intended to meet with the sages guarding the Mirror of Twilight, but met someone who was sent in their stead. A member of the Shiekah race." I heard several of the members gasp. Nathanial stood up and leaned forward.

"But your Majesty, they're all deceased!" I put my palm up, motioning him to calm down.

"I thought so too, until one appeared before me."

"Incredible!" Nathanial slowly sank down into his seat in awe. He was also a history enthusiast and a bit of an admirer of the Shiekahs as well.

"Impossible, is more like it." Stefan, the ever-faithful optimist, turned steely eyes towards me. "Your Grace, how do you know this was a true Shiekah of legend, and not just a phony? What if this Shiekan is the dark magician in disguise?"

"Shiek – the Shiekan that appeared to me – is trying to help me. The dark one is trying to control me. That's a subtle enough of a difference for me." Stefan let out a disgusted snort.

"If the Shiekah really were still alive, then they would have been here protecting the Royal family as they did years ago. A true Shiekan would have honored that duty; anyone else is an imitation. I highly disapprove of contact with this imposter." That was enough. I smacked my hands loudly on the table, startling everyone in the room.

"You disapprove? You disapprove of me contacting the one person who can give me answers as to what is happening. You disapprove of the Hero who saved Hyrule protecting me even though he is more than capable for the job. I swear to the Gods Stefan, it's like you want me defenseless." I stared at him. He looked thoroughly surprised, but he eventually regained himself and backed down. I calmed myself before speaking again. "I do not distrust my Council. I simply feel like my Council is better suited to advise me on politics, not monsters and magic. This Shiekah is. My guards are not inadequate – they can and will protect me from an attack of humans, but not monsters and magic. The Hero can protect me from both." The room fell silent. I wanted to say more, but I felt my headache return and felt a little fuzzy. I rubbed my forehead and sighed. "I want you all to think on something for me – I don't need immediate feedback, there's just something I would like for you to ponder. As you all know, Sir Tad is nearing a retirement age. I move to have Link take his place, as Captain of the Hyrulean Army. The guards and soldiers already respect him and trust him enough to look to him as a leader. I also see no one else who is a better fit for the job. "

I wanted this for Link; it would give him an undeniable title. Most people know him as the Hero of Light, but some rejected the notion that one man saved Hyrule from the shadows. Some even denied that there ever was a threat, despite the castle explosion. Having him here and training my guards and soldiers would help me feel safer. It also meant that I could spend more time with him. I felt my face warm, but I prayed to the Gods it didn't show.

Distracting myself from my thoughts, I looked around the room and tried to gauge their feelings from their facial expressions. I saw some approval, but I didn't miss the eye contact between Leo and Stefan.

"As I said, that's not a decision to make today. Just give yourself time to contemplate it. Bertha, is there any news on the stock market?" We then discussed several other things pertaining to the everyday life of Hyrule. Everything was just as it was before the attacks on me. No reports on monsters from the soldiers now occupying the fields. After finalizing some other things, I dismissed the meeting. I was the first to exit, my ever-present guards following me.

By now it was nearing noon, so the town was buzzing with activity. People were running about, others were just chatting. I had a third guard join my entourage and we quickly pushed our way through. It was more difficult to proceed than I thought it would be. As soon as people recognized me, they flooded to me. Some were happy to see me unharmed and others were panicked and wanted answers. Pretty soon we were surrounded and my guards had to triangulate around me to stop the flood. I guess word spread like a wild fire that I had been harmed after a direct attack. I tried to calmly ask the people around me to stop and back away, but there was so much commotion that they either couldn't hear me, or ignored me. I saw someone pushing through the mass of people, and Link emerged. The guards let him into my crowded triangle. His eyes locked onto mine.

"You okay?" Curse my now irregular heartbeat.

"Yes, just a little popular today."

"I can see that." He pulled out the Hylian shield and placed a hand on my lower back. "Come on, let's go." He stepped forward and my guards parted to let us push through. The shield effectively stopped people from forcing their ways towards us and Link moved quickly enough that we could both snake in between people. In no time we were through and heading towards the steps to my apartment.

"Link, to the palace. They'll bombard the steps." He nodded. Now that we were out of the thicket of people, we walked quickly up the steps and through the gates. When we reached the front yard to the palace I order the guards that followed us to shut the gates. When they did, it was dead quiet. It was just Link and I together in the yard. He removed his hand from my back and put his shield on his back. "That was…crazy," I said as I smoothed my dress down, trying to process what happened.

"Very." He looked to me. "How are you feeling?" I blinked under his gaze. Unconsciously, I rubbed my arms and hugged myself.

"I have a headache and I'm a little dizzy, but that's the extent. Physically." He raised an eyebrow.

"Emotionally?" He questioned, looking directly at me. I bit the inside of my lip and looked at my palace.

"The mark is unnerving." I stole a glance at him, but his sight never moved off of me. "But I'm better than I was last night." He nodded once, but continued to stand there in silence. "Thank you Link. For helping me today and for being there for me last night. Without you, I'd probably be completely lost and scared. And Hyrule would be no better than that" He smiled shyly.

"You don't have to thank me. I –" I cut him off by lightly grabbing his elbow and tugging him towards the palace.

"When I find another way to express my gratitude, I'll stop thanking you. Until then, you'll have to suffer." He rolled his eyes and smiled. "Come. I want to talk to Lloyd and apologize to him for being arrested. And then I have something to ask you," I said remembering the offer I proposed to my Council earlier.

"Why not ask me now?" He released me to grab the handle of the front door, but didn't open it. I stood and looked at him.

"I think I'll wait a bit, first." I smiled at his confused look. Shrugging, he opened the door and I walked inside.


	15. Friend or Foe

**Over one month later...an update! hahah. **

**SO, I did not proof-read this before posting it because it was late and I wanted to go to bed. So if you see mistakes, please let me know. I try to be good about grammar, but you know what happens. **

**Reviews pleeeeease! **

* * *

I wandered into the palace and felt my heartache. _My home. _How much longer must I wait to live in my stone walls again?

"This way Link." I turned to the right and strode through the small door that led to the housing sections, Link following close behind me. I walked in and saw a group of men at the very end of the hallway, presumably finishing the last of the rooms in this hall. I walked all the way to the end, examining the rooms as I went by. The worker nearest to me noticed that I was looking at him and quickly bowed.

"Your Majesty!" I smiled and motioned him to stand. "How may I be of service to you?"

"I was wondering if Lloyd showed up today? I understand he might be a bit shaken…"

"Oh no, your Majesty. He's here. He's in the kitchen area." I blinked, but kept my face passive, hiding my surprise. I really did not expect him to be here after his unintentional arrest.

"Oh, wonderful. Thank you sir." He bowed again and I turned to Link. We both walked down the hall back to the main foyer. We had just crossed the foyer when I turned to say something to Link and noticed his stern, almost scary, expression. "Link?" I stopped walking and touched his arm. "What's wrong?" He stopped and looked at me, but his expression remained the same.

"You were attacked here, where you not?" I frowned. "That means whoever is behind this" – he lightly touched the black mark on my neck, hidden beneath my high-collared dress – "has access to the palace. I'm just keeping an eye out for anything." I was touched, but I laughed lightly at his expression.

"Well if you keep that expression no one will come near us." He grinned sideways before motioning me to continue. I obeyed and continued to walk across the foyer. In my peripherals, I saw his face slowly switch back to his serious one. I guess it couldn't be helped.

We reached the door leading to the left side of the castle. Reaching over me, Link grabbed the handle and opened the door effortlessly, holding it out for me. I tried to dim my smile and continued onward. Walking past the bend of the curve in the hall, we reached the kitchen doors. I pushed the door open and peeked in.

"Lloyd?" I heard a scuffle and the _thump_ of something being dropped. I stepped in further to try and find the source.

"Your Majesty, I'll be right there. One moment!" I heard something slid and a few cabinets close before Lloyd appeared from the pantry area. He stopped at a distance and bowed.

"Lloyd, I didn't expect you to be here. You should've been taking some personal days after what transpired." He smiled and pulled a red cloth from his back pocket, wiping his hands and his brow.

"There's certain things that need done, Your Majesty, that need my supervision. I don't quite trust my men with certain responsibilities. Don't get me wrong, they're great at what they do, but they lack the eye for detail."

"I'm sure whatever it was could wait. I feel simply awful that you were thrown into prison, and was to witness me…being attacked." He tucked his cloth back into his pocket and lifted an eyebrow at me.

"If anyone should be taking personal days, it's you." I smiled and clasped my hands behind my back.

"Unfortunately, a queen's work cannot be put on hold. I have many things to attend too." Lloyd grinned.

"As do I, Your Majesty. I suppose we both understand work ethic." His smile dropped and he turned serious. "Have you found him yet?" I was taken aback by the sudden intensity, but remained passive in my features. Again, my uneasiness of telling Lloyd these things returned, but this time more so than before.

"Those are things for the Council and me to discuss Lloyd. You should not worry yourself on this." His expression turned grim.

"With all due respect, with what I witnessed I'd like some reassurance that this person isn't being allusive." I lifted my chin at the affliction in his tone.

"Your queen has spoken, Lloyd. Such matters do not concern the public." Lloyd lifted an eyebrow again and shifted his gaze behind me.

"I bet the Ordonian knows." I felt my eyes widen with incredulity at the way he said 'ordonian,' as if it were something repulsive.

"Lloyd!" I stepped forward, making him focus on me again. "That is the Hero of Light, the one that saved Hyrule. Even if he weren't, an Ordonian is still a part of Hyrule and no less than any other citizen." He refused to look away, challenging me with a battle of glaring. Suddenly he stepped back and looked dazed, as if someone had slapped him.

"You're right Your Majesty, I do apologize. I don't know what overcame me. I apologize to you too, Hero." I glanced back at Link, his expression had not changed, but he nodded. "If you'll excuse me a moment, I do believe I'll take a short break." He bowed at me and stepped to exit. I felt Link grab my arm and push me behind him as Lloyd stepped by us. He held my arm until the swinging door stopped moving. I pushed back a bit and gave him a questioning look.

"I didn't like the vibe he was sending." I nodded, understanding. I glanced towards the door, trying to make sense of the scene that had just played before my eyes.

"He's not normally like that. He's usually kind and respectful." I turned from looking at the door to Link. "I'm sor-"

"Don't apologize." He looked as if he found the answer to a question. It dawned on me why. "I needed to see that to be convinced –"

"-convinced that he was somehow involved." I could tell I surprised him. He recovered and gave me his serious look again, but this time I didn't find it quite as amusing.

"I don't care if it was directed at me or not, I saw hatred in his eyes. To know you were in his presence alone when the first attack occurred and just seeing this," he gestured about the room, indicating the scene of interest. "It's raising several red flags."

"You're right. So, what do you suggest we do?" I turned fully towards him, crossing my arms. He stepped closer and took my elbow, removing me from my gesture.

"Discuss this elsewhere." He stepped forward, lightly tugging me to move. I followed and we pushed out of the doors. "Would you care to go for a ride, Your Majesty?" We quickly strode through the hall and out the foyer. Once we had reached the first gate, I told Link I'd get my horse saddled quickly.

"No need, Epona is waiting. She can carry our weight for a while." I smiled at the thought of seeing my old friend again. We stepped quickly towards the last gate.

"Hopefully the town isn't as rowdy."

"We'll be moving too quick for them." And we did. In a matter of seconds we were crossing the bridge at Link called for Epona using a charm he pulled out of his pouch. She ran towards us and skidded to a stop. Link hopped on and grabbed my hand to help me climb up behind her.

"Where to, Link?" I asked, already knowing as he steered Epona toward the southern Hyrule field.

"How long has it been since your last visit to Ordon?"

"Too long." He spurred Epona to move at a rather quick pace. I hoped he didn't push the poor girl, but Epona never seemed to mind the exertion. I tightened my grip as Epona flew over a fallen log.. We had just passed through the field gate when I decided to voice the question that my mind. I placed my chin on his shoulder and turned towards his ear. "Link, as much as I do love visiting, if we wanted to have a private conversation why not stop here?" He didn't stop Epona's pace, but turned his head slightly so that I could hear.

"There's something I wish to give you. But it resides in my home. Two birds with one stone, eh?" I couldn't help the flurry of excitement that flowed through me. A gift? I wondered. We had reached the bridge when Link let up. Epona chuffed and shook her head. I was listening to Epona's hoofs clink on the bridge when she stopped. I looked up from my downcast view and saw nothing.

"Link?"

"I thought I saw something, hold on." He kept glancing around. I knew from experience that he had a sixth sense when it came to these types of things. I shuddered as the wind, especially harsh in the open area, chilled my bones. I held onto Link instead of rubbing my arms, his middle was much warmer than anything friction could create. Another wind soared and I pressed a bit closer to Link, close enough to feel the rumble of his voice when he spoke. "I guess…it was nothing."

"People usually regret those words." Link snapped to attention, knocking my chin with his shoulder, causing me to release him and Epona reared. I felt myself slip back and desperately tried to tighten my hold once more, but being on the swaying bridge prevented me from such, and I fell off. I cringed while waiting for the impact. I knew being thrown like this wouldn't necessarily kill me, but it was going to hurt. A lot.

I felt the breath whoosh from my lungs as I was swept up and pressed to a body and felt the wind whip my hair around my face, my braid no longer intact. When everything stopped moving, I opened my eyes.

"L-Link?" I removed an arm from my savior's neck, to push my hair out of my face.

"Still on the horse. He apparently knows how to hold on." I felt both giddy and angry at the same time.

"Shiek!" I exclaimed, not sure which emotion I was revealing just now. I glanced up at Link still trying to calm Epona. I tried wiggling out of his arms. "You…you!"

"Hmm?" I swore I could've slapped the nonchalant right out of him. I finally freed myself and turned to face him, my anger overriding the happiness.

"Don't you know not to scare a horse?! What were you thinking?!" I tried to push my hair back, but had nothing to tie it with. I settled for straightening my dress. "Try to be more normal in your appearances!"

"And less 'all of a sudden.'" I turned to see Link demount from a now calm Epona. He didn't look too happy either. He turned to me, switching from ticked off to concerned. "You alright? I'm sorry, I wasn't expecting Epona to flip out."

"I'm fine, it's alright. Epona wasn't expecting company." I glared at Shiek again, before sighing. "I assume you appeared because you found something?" He nodded. I gulped. "Is this something concerning my mark?" I touched my shoulder – a recently formed habit – anxious to find out how to get rid of it.

"It has spread?" I rubbed the exposed skin self-consciously, noting he did not answer my question.

"Yes, soon after we departed none the less." He leaned forward to peer at it as he did the first time we met.

"Hmm, well I guess I have good timing." Link stepped forward, Epona following.

"So, you do have information?" He too noticed Shiek's initial disregard for my question.

"Not necessarily information. But yes, it does concern the mark." I tried not to leap at him. Instead I waited for him to elaborate, but he didn't. "Perhaps…we should go elsewhere. But from what I hear, you'll want to be at a place where you can rest."

"Well, Zelda and I were just on my way to my house."

"That'll work." He stepped aside and swept an arm out, motioning Link to lead. He did, but rolled his eyes beforehand. I walked next to Link as Shiek strolled behind us. I felt Link bump my arm.

"I hate when he does that," Link said in a hushed toned.

"Me too. Scares me to death – almost literally."

"It makes me edgy, like what if there are other people who can do that and aren't too friendly about it? I wouldn't even see them coming."

"Yes you would." Link turned his head to me, but kept walking.

"Your confidence is flattering, but I must be honest. I don't quite believe you."

"You should. Even if you can't see it, you can sense things coming. It shows in how quickly you react. Your reflexes are a bit abnormal, in a good sense, than most."

"I…thank you." I just smiled as the wind lightly blew my hair in front of my face. We went through the bend of the wall that led to Link's house. Shiek walked up to me as Link unsaddled Epona.

"I'll be inside," was all he said before disappearing.

I really hated that.


	16. Threatening Theories

**Oh my goodness, so my story has over 10,000 views, just hit 80 reviews, 60 followers and was even added into a community! This is so amazing, I never thought my story would get even a 100 views. I just had an idea one day and couldn't resist writing it! It's because of my dedicated readers and encouraging reviews that I decided to continue this! Thank you all so much!**

* * *

I climbed the ladder to Link's house as he made sure Epona was properly taken care of. I opened the small door and entered the humble abode. I didn't see Sheik, but then again I didn't expect to. I had been to Link's home multiple times before, so I knew my way around a bit. I set a grid in the stove fireplace and used my magic to start a fire. I drew some water from a basin and put it in Link's teapot. I felt a twinge of guilt hit me. He bought the pot and tea leaves because he knew how much I liked to drink it.

I heard a clicking noise, snapping me from my conscience and turned to see Link walking in the door. He smiled when he saw me.

"Sheik making himself scarce?" He removed his bow and quiver, and also his sword and shield before walking towards the fire.

"I think he gets a kick out of seeing us jump out of our own skin," I said as I put the pot onto the grid. Link laughed and pulled a pouch from a shelf on top of the stove.

"Here," he said tossing the leather sack to me. I caught it and opened it up to reveal what looked like almonds clumped together in a glaze. "Ilia made it for me. Try some." Raising an uncertain eyebrow, I picked a small chunk and plucked it in my mouth. A sweet taste rolled onto my tongue – honey? – and I smiled, crunching into the nut. I swallowed my first bit and reached for another.

"This taste very good!" I plopped the second chunk into my mouth. Link grinned.

"I'll let her know you like it." He grabbed his lantern. "Enjoy that a bit while I go get the tea leaves." I nodded, happy to oblige. I watched as he turned to step onto the ladder in the far side room. I watched until his head disappeared and then went to sit at the small table, carrying my snack with me. As soon as I sat I heard a sharp intake of breath and a thump.

"Don't get mad at me," I heard Sheik mumble. "I was standing right here way before you lit that lantern." I almost laughed and rolled my eyes. I did laugh out loud when I started thinking of what my Council had said today. They had criticized me for taking off with Link without notifying them first and yet here I am, subconsciously defying them. I sometimes acted on impulse; that was a trait that would never be fixed. If my Council just trusted my judgment more, we'd have less problems. I held the Triforce of Wisdom for gods' sake! One would think that makes it impossible for the holder of Wisdom to make 'stupid decisions', but low and behold – my Council. I rubbed my forehead, feeling my usual stress return. I had been free for a bit, but being alone had caused it to seep back into me. I sighed – another newfound habit – and solemnly munched on another treat. I quickly perked up when I heard Link step back into the room.

"Found Sheik," he said as he dropped the multiple bundles he held on the table in front of me.

"I heard," I said trying to hide a smile. He almost smiled too before grabbing the smallest package, placing it an open palm towards me.

"You're tea, My Lady." I grinned and took the bundle of leather from him. A bit of the guilt I felt earlier returned, and I stood up.

"You know you're not obligated to buy tea, just for me. I can go a day or two without it," I mumbled as I walked towards the shelf with his dishware.

"But you enjoy it. I like your stays here to be enjoyable. Even if you're just stopping by." I was glad for the distraction of picking out two cups. I brought them to the table and set them down. I untied the rope holding the bundle together and opened it.

"I do enjoy time spent here Link, with or without tea." I hope he didn't notice the slight wavering in my hand as I dispersed the right amount of leaves into each of the cups. I glanced his way to see him untying another bundle.

"I'm glad," was all he said and pulled out a loaf of bread. We heard intentionally heavy footsteps and looked to see Sheik making his way up the ladder. He strode to where Link and I sat. I smiled and motioned him to the seat next to me, and across from Link. He sat down and leaned back, crossing his arms.

"Care for some tea? I can grab you a cup as well." He held a palm up and waved it, a nonverbal no. I nodded and stood up regardless, going for plates and a knife when I spied a jar of preserves. "I'm assuming a no for the bread and jam as well?" I looked over my shoulder to see him pointing to the cloth covering his face. I grabbed two plates and two knives – one for bread and the other for the spread. As I was setting them down by Link the teapot started whistling, so I hustled over to the stove. Grabbing the yarn-spun potholder, I grabbed the handle of the pot. Bringing the pot to the table, I poured the boiling water into the leaves and set the still scalding kettle on the trivet. I sat back down and Link passed me a plate with jam-covered bread on it. "Thank you." He nodded.

"So," Link said as he dished his own slice, "shall we start discussing what we originally planned to?" I immediately looked to Sheik, hoping he'd share his information first.

"I want to hear what you two planned on talking about first." Looking straight back at me, I could tell Sheik was going to make me wait. I glared at my bread before taking a small bite.

"We have a suspicion of someone who might be involved in the attacks," Link stated. He looked up. "You remember the contractor, Lloyd?" Sheik remained motionless.

"The one she said couldn't have been involved?" I felt my face flush.

"Yes," I managed without gritting my teeth.

"Why do you suspect him?"

"Well the obvious was that he was with Zelda when she was first attacked, the second being his strange attitude when we approached him earlier today." Link paused to take a bite, so I took over.

"I originally wanted to apologize for his unintentional arrest, but throughout conversation he showed an anger I had never seen before. It was like he adopted a new harsh personality. He was derogatory towards Link and seemed insistent in knowing if we caught the one behind the attacks." I plucked a bit of crust off my bread and squished it between my fingers. "The whole situation made both of us uneasy. I'm not quite sure if that makes him capable of being involved, but it does raise some flags." I placed the squished morsel in my mouth.

"But you don't have solid evidence besides intuition?" I looked at Sheik and shook my head. "Well, we can keep an eye on him. Let me know if you find anything else." I looked up at him.

"How? We don't know where you are until you pop up someplace," I said and Link made a sound of confirmation into his teacup. I tasted some of my tea, and found it was brewed perfectly. I took a couple more sips.

"Hey, I recall saying I'd seek you out when the time was right. Was my timing not right?" He lifted the eyebrow that was revealed and I tried not to glare.

"Yes, you did appear in a timely manner. Where are you going this time?"

"I'll be hitting the books again, searching for more answers and I'll try to call upon the sages some more, but they haven't responded thus far."

"Answers for what, specifically?" Link questioned. Sheik shifted and re-crossed his arms.

"The mark; how powerful one must be to use that kind of magic and possibly even where they got their power. I'm assuming the sages know something is amiss if they've disappeared. I won't have any definite answers until they inform me." I nodded, agreeing.

"You said you had information already though. May we know it?" I leaned forward a bit.

"As I said before, not necessarily information. But yes I did find something." He turned his attention to Link. "Is it okay for her to rest her for a while?" He looked back, confused.

"Yes, of course. Why?" Sheik shifted and uncrossed his arms, leaning forward.

"I think I may have found a way to revert the mark." I nearly toppled over.

"You have?!"

"I _think_ I have, Your Majesty." I pressed a hand to my shoulder.

"Are you going to attempt it?" He nodded.

"But I should advise you, it may be painful. Just as spreading the mark ails you, reverting it will do just as much." I looked at the table, not too thrilled to experience such misery again.

"Maybe we should wait," Link said quietly, looking at me. I turned my gaze to meet his eyes. "She's still not full recovered from her last attack, I don't think she should be put under anymore strain just yet."

"Link, I'll be fine." He looked doubtful. I shifted towards him. "Don't be afraid for me, Link." I placed a hand on his. "People can see the mark of I don't wear high collared dresses. Even then, it's starting to rise above my chin a bit. If not for you and me, then for the serenity if the townspeople. You saw how panicked they were! And that was without knowledge of the mark."

"If you're so worried about image, you need to let them see you strong. Please, put this off until it's necessary. At least until your strength has been restored," he pleaded. I pondered, looking into his striking blue eyes, what the best course of action was. He was right, of course, but so was I. That was the tricky part – deciding which right was the better choice as of now. I squeezed his fingers, about to reassure him that I'd be fine, but decided against it.

"Okay. You're right, Link." I turned my head to look at Sheik, who was silent through this whole thing. "I guess we're waiting then." He nodded.

"Very well. I hoped that you wouldn't need to do this just yet, either. I wasn't entirely too sure if it'd work or not. " Throat now dry, I reach for a swallow of my tea.

"Shouldn't you have said that before?" He shrugged. "I swear Sheik, I'll have a aneurism because of you before this is over!"

"Try relaxing, Your Majesty. It'd help," Sheik retorted. Link rotated his wrist to hold my hand, whether to comfort me or hold me back, I wasn't too sure. I took a deep breath through my nose and released my anger. "Better?" I glared Sheik.

"Don't speak." He threw his hands up.

"In all seriousness, I best be going if you're sure about putting off the cleansing – so to speak."

"I'm sure," my voice unfaltering.

"Alright, then I'm off. I'll seek you out if I have any more news to report. And I'll be keeping an eye on you as well." His eyes seemed to smile at my confused look. "My job to protect you, remember? Oh, and one last thing. Your magic? Work on it. It could be a good defense, or even offense." With that he strolled towards the door and stepped outside, presumably to disappear from sight before disappearing. Link and I sat there in silence, letting the tea grow cold, our hands still clasped together. I felt my face and my heart warm, and was nearly startled at the sign of affection that neither of us moved from. Link was first to break the silence.

"Thank you," I meet Link's eyes again, "for listening to me." I smiled and looked to our hands, our fingers intertwined. I wanted to ask what this meant, but stopped. A vision of Prince Yuri flashed through my mind. Our fingers were entwined too as we were dancing, way back when I had visited him. It had been a while since I thought of him, much less wrote him. A pang of guilt twisted my heart, and I hoped it didn't show. Something must've because Link loosened his fingers and stood up. I nearly grabbed his hand again, but didn't. "I forgot I had something for you." I folded my hands and put them together in my lap, savoring Link's warmth.

"Oh, the gift? You really didn't have to." He made a noise and I imagined him rolling his eyes. I turned to watch him climb up the ladder to his bookshelf. He bent his knees to get something from a lower shelf and then turned and jumped down to the ground level, forgetting the ladder entirely. His hand covered whatever he was holding, but it looked like a bottle. I met his gaze and he smiled shyly. He handed the gift to me and I took it into my hands. It was a bottle, containing a little pink fairy. Link had told me about these little guys. They revived a person if they were completely drained of their life energy.

"Every time I was about to face down a formidable foe, the Gods would send me a fairy to protect me." I smiled at the sentiment, my eyes shifted to the cord that was wrapped around the neck of the bottle.

"When did you obtain this fairy?" Link reached over and spun the bottle in my hands, showing that a wooden Triforce was attached to the cord.

"I got it inside the throne room when Ganon was a beast. He was breaking everything sight, including a pot holding this little guy." I smiled at his words and at the wooden creation.

"Did you carve this?" He nodded. I touched the little trinket. It was a dark brown, and smoothed to perfection. I held the three triangles in my palm and kept smiling. "Thank you, it's beautiful. Both the carving and the sentiment." I stood up and hugged him, and he embraced me back.

"The fairy is a sentiment, yes, but please carry it with you. It doesn't sound like this man wants to hurt you, but I'm still uneasy about it all." I laughed and looked at him.

"Oh the truth comes out!" I said and revealed my face, still very close to him. I turned serious. "I will if you do." He squeezed my shoulders.

"I always do." He stepped away to wrap the bread and close the lid of the jam. I finished my slice of bread and took a quick sip of cold tea. I picked up both empty plates and the two cups and took them to Link's makeshift sink. Quickly scrubbing and rinsing them, I dried the dishes and put them back.

So," I said clapping my hands together, "I guess I should be heading back, then?" Link, who had just returned from putting his food away, looked at me and shrugged.

"If you'd like, if you think you have anything important to do…" He raised an eyebrow in an open-ended question. "Up to you."

"I should probably get back." He walked back over to his gear and started putting it on.

"I'll saddle Epona back up," he said while heading towards the door. He held it open for me and I exited to descend down the ladder.

"Sorry for causing both you and Epona so much work."

"It's no work. We're both use running all over Hyrule. To be honest, I think Epona likes it." I smiled and went to rub Epona's nose as Link swung the saddle onto her back. When he had everything buckled, Link hopped on Epona and held open his palm for me. I grabbed it and swung myself up behind Link. I used one hand to hold onto Link's waist and the other clenching to my fairy bottle, my thumb occasionally running over the wooden carving. _Link made this…for me. _I tried to contain the delight that fluttered within me.


End file.
